Bloody Sun, Heavy Rain
by ry0kiku
Summary: Ketika Spain kehilangan Armadanya, England hanya berdiri di sana dan tertawa. Historical multichaptered. Referensi ke Anglo-Spanish War di abad 16. Contains SpaMano, USUK, slight UKSpain, FrancEveryone, PrusSingle. COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Tears from the Sky

Title : Bloody Sun, Heavy Rain

Fandom: Hetalia – Axis Powers

Characters: Spain/Antonio, England/Arthur

Disclaimer: Om Hidekaz ganteng deh~ *dibakar*

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Summary: Ketika Spain kehilangan Armadanya, England hanya berdiri di sana dan tertawa. Pirate!England dan Prisoner!Spain. Referensi ke Anglo-Spanish War di abad enam belas. Dark, featuring seme-ish England. Possible pairings: SpaMano, EngEsp, USUK, FranceEveryone, PrussiaJomblo.

* * *

Prologue: Tears from the Sky

Romano berjongkok, memetiki tomat-tomat matang kemerahan dan menaruhnya dalam keranjang besar di punggungnya. Hari itu entah mengapa mendung menggantung di rumah Spain yang biasanya penuh cahaya matahari itu, membuat moodnya semakin buruk. Dan dia harus sudah selesai memanen tomat-tomat itu sebelum hujan turun dan merusak hasil kerja keras mereka. Hasil kerja dia dan Spain. Romano mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya mengusap peluh yang mengaliri keningnya. Sudah untuk kesekian kalinya dia memanen tomat-tomat itu sendirian, tanpa ada Spain di sisinya.

_Romano, aku pergi dulu ya, urusan penting nih. Mungkin akan makan waktu satu dua minggu. Kamu baik-baik ya di rumah. Jangan bukakan pintu ke sembarang orang. Oh ya, tomat di ladang kita sepertinya sebentar lagi matang. Tolong diurus ya. Adiós, Romano~!_

"Satu dua minggu my ass… Dasar tomato-bastard, keluyuran ke mana saja sih…" personifikasi South Italy itu menggerutu, memasukkan tomat demi tomat ke dalam keranjang. Sudah lebih dari empat bulan tidak ada kabar dari Spain, bahkan sepucuk surat pun tidak. Namun, Romano lebih memilih mati overdosis tomat daripada mengakui bahwa dirinya khawatir. Paling-paling Spain cuma nyasar sampai Australia lalu keasyikan main sama koala sampai lupa pulang, atau diseret France dan Prussia ke bar dan mabuk-mabukan sambil strip tease(?), atau kepincut cewek cakep lalu…ah yang terakhir nggak mungkin, mana ada orang waras yang mau sama Spain yang sudah tampangnya biasa-biasa saja (oke, dia mungkin _agak sedikit_ cakep, cuma sedikit, oke?) gobloknya nggak ketulungan pula. Romano mendengus sambil menurunkan keranjangnya yang sudah penuh, memijat bahunya yang mulai kaku. Dasar Spain bego, sendirinya nanem, eh giliran panen malah ngilang…boss macam apa tuh…

JDERR!

Romano terlonjak, refleks memeluk keranjang tomatnya. "Oh crap!" dia mengutuk ketika butiran-butiran air mulai berjatuhan dari langit, makin lama makin deras. Cepat-cepat ditutupinya keranjang tomat dengan jaketnya, sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hari ini emang hari sial atau apa sih?" Dia menggerutu seraya menaruh keranjang tomat di atas meja makan dan mengangkat jaketnya yang basah kuyup. Baru saja dia berkata demikian, lampu rumah mendadak berkedip-kedip, makin lama makin redup. Romano mengerang, merasakan firasat buruk, dan benar saja…

PET!

"Anjrit! Kenapa musti mati lampu segala sih, pe-el-en sial!" umpat Romano, yang seperti biasa tidak pernah menahan lidahnya. Sambil menyebutkan isi kebun binatang dia menggeledah meja dapur, mencari lilin, senter, atau apapun yang bisa dijadikan penerangan.

JEDEEEEEEEERR!

"Gya! Spain!" Romano tanpa sadar berteriak, langsung ambil posisi merunduk di bawah meja, gemetar hebat. Di luar, hujan mulai turun dengan deras, suaranya bergema menghantam bumi sesekali diiringi kilatan cahaya. Romano terus meringkuk, memeluk lututnya, butir-butir air mata mulai terbentuk.

"Spain bodoh…kenapa di saat seperti ini…"

Romano memejamkan matanya, menutup telinganya ketika sebuah kilat menyambar sangat dekat dengan rumah, sejenak menyinari penjuru rumahnya sebelum menggelegar membuat jantungnya nyaris terbang.

"Spain…" Air mata sudah mulai mengaliri wajah bundarnya, segala fungsi tsunderenya dimatikan sudah. "Cepetan pulang…" Dia mengisak perlahan, memeluk lututnya yang gemetar.

"Lo…Lovi…"

Romano tersentak. Matanya jelalatan mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya itu. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Spain? Kamu di mana?"

Di saat itulah dia melihat sosok samar di jendela pintu depan, sosok berjubah dengan rambut berantakan yang sangat dikenalnya. Spain…dia pulang. Romano langsung bangkit, menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju, sebelum berlari ke pintu depan dan langsung menyentaknya terbuka sambil marah-marah.

"Spain bodoh! Kenapa baru pulang sekarang! Sadar nggak kamu sudah pergi berapa lama hah! Dasar b…" Romano terkesiap ketika melihat sosok Spain dengan jelas untuk pertama kalinya. Jubah merah Conquistador yang sangat dibanggakan Spain robek di mana-mana, kapaknya retak dan tergeletak tak berguna di sampingnya. Wajahnya dialiri darah yang separuh mengering, napasnya berat dan tersengal-sengal. Spain tampak nyaris pingsan.

"Sp…Spain! A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa…kenapa bisa…" Romano bertanya terbata-bata, memegang lengan Nation yang membesarkannya itu, hanya untuk menariknya kembali ketika dirasakannya jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang basah dan panas. Dia menatap ngeri cairan yang mewarnai telapak tangannya.

_D-Darah?_

"Lovi…? Kamu… baik-baik saja…?" Spain bertanya, suaranya serak dan kasar seolah sudah berhari-hari tidak dilewati cairan. Romano membelalak. Si bodoh ini, di saat kondisinya sendiri hancur-hancuran begini, masih sempat-sempatnya khawatir tentang dia…

"B-Bodoh! Kenapa mengkhawatirkan orang lain di saat begini? Spain bodoh, bodoh! Kamu ngapain aja sih sampe luka-luka gini? Dasar bodoh! Idiot!" Sebelum Romano tersadar, air mata telah kembali mengaliri wajahnya, kali ini diiringi rasa sesak di hati. Lama menghilang, sekarang pulang sekarat…

Spain hanya tertawa kecil, tawa yang bercampur dengan batuk yang terdengar menyakitkan. "S-Syukurlah…kupikir England…sudah…" Tanpa peringatan, Spain roboh ke depan, membuat Romano menjerit ketika tubuhnya tertimpa Nation yang lebih besar itu.

"Spain! Spain! Kamu nggak apa-apa, Spain?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Romano membiarkan rasa khawatirnya yang bertumpuk terdengar jelas. Dia memegang sisi tubuh Spain, berusaha menopangnya ketika tangannya meraba sesuatu yang dingin dan keras di leher Spain. Mata cokelatnya melebar ngeri ketika dia menyadari benda apa itu.

_Rantai…? Spain…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh lemas Spain, berusaha membangunkan Nation yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Spain…bangun Spain… kamu kan kuat… jangan… jangan mati Spain... Sp...ANTONIO!" tak kuasa menahan diri, Romano meneriakkan nama manusia Spain. Namun itu juga tak bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Spain, mengembalikan senyum di wajahnya yang berlumur darah.

Air mata sudah mengalir deras sekarang, menetes ke rambut cokelat Spain yang bernoda darah kering. Romano melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Spain, mengisak keras. Seolah semua itu masih belum cukup, apa yang dilihatnya di belakang Spain seolah membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"A-Armadanya…"

151 kapal pergi, hanya 67 yang kembali.

-tbc (to be continued, bukan tuberculosis, oke? *ditendang*)

**

* * *

Latar Belakang: Tahun 1588, Spanish Armada yang dijuluki 'Invincible', kalah menghadapi pertempuran dengan angkatan laut England. Berangkat Mei 1588, kembali bulan September 1588 dengan survivor kurang dari separuh. Kejadian itu membuat nama Spain sebagai salah satu kerajaan besar di abad enam belas tercoreng dan berujung pada jatuhnya mental Spain sekaligus naiknya **_**national pride **_**England yang berlanjut sampai bertahun-tahun. Dari sinilah saya tergoda untuk menulis tentang England di luar sisi **_**tsundere-**_**buta-rasa dan Spain di luar sisi **_**clueless-shotacon**_** nya.**

**Terimakasih telah membaca fic ini. Penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Spain? Penasaran ingin melihat Pirate!England atau seme!England? Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**

**Salam,**

**Ryokiku**


	2. Chp1: Beginning of an End

Bloody Sun, Heavy Rain

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik om Hidekaz yang ganteng~ *dibekep*

_Reply to Hakuryuu2026 (anda penggemar Saiyuki juga kah? *ditendang*)_

_Terimakasih... Iya, saya akan mempertimbangkannya. Tenang saja, Arthur nggak akan sadis-sadis banget kok, paling kejem paling cuma maksa Antonio makan sconenya *dilempar banteng* Rencana saya sih bikin dia lebih kejem kata-katanya daripada perbuatannya... *ngeles*_

Baiklah, mari kita masuk ke chapter dua.

* * *

Chapter One - Beginning of an End_  
_

**Juni 1588**

"Ukh…s-sakit…." Spain perlahan membuka matanya, menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan nausea yang melanda benaknya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, kepalanya pusing, dan dia bisa merasakan bau amis darah di mulut dan hidungnya. Apa yang...… Armadanya! Spain sontak menegakkan diri, matanya melebar tatkala teringat pada pasukan angkatan laut yang sangat dibanggakannya. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak ketika dia menemukan bahwa dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kh…a-apa-apaan…"

Spain baru menyadari bahwa dia bersender pada sebuah tiang kayu, kedua tangannya diikat di belakang tiang itu dengan tali kasar. Dia merasakan besi dingin melingkari lehernya, rantai yang cukup panjang menjulur dari belenggunya. Ruangan tempat dia disekap berukuran sedang, berisi banyak boks kayu dan barel-barel yang dari baunya, kemungkinan besar berisi anggur. Lantai di bawahnya terasa sedikit bergoyang, yang hanya berarti satu hal; dia berada di atas kapal.

"_Me cago en todo lo que se menea!_ " umpatnya keras, berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangannya. Dia meringis ketika dia merasakan tali kasar itu mengiris pergelangan tangannya, pastinya meninggalkan luka-luka goresan atau sedikitnya memar. Alisnya bertemu ketika dia berusaha mengingat-ingat, apa kiranya yang terjadi sehingga dia bisa mendarat di situasi seperti ini. Rambut pirang berantakan… Mata hijau terang… Alis mata yang kelewat besar… England—Arthur Kirkland—ada di atas kapalnya. Mengacungkan pedang sambil menyeringai. Spain ingat dia telah menarik keluar kapaknya, bersiap menghadapi Nation kepulauan tersebut, sampai sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya dan dia tidak ingat apa-apa…

"_Inglaterra…_" desisnya penuh kebencian.

"You called?"

Spain mengangkat kepalanya, mata hijaunya yang biasanya ramah kini dipenuhi sinar kemarahan. Sepatu bot mewah itu memasuki ruangan dalam langkah kasual sebelum berhenti, memungut rantai yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyentaknya, memaksa Spain menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langsung ke wajah England yang dihiasi seringai puas.

"Kau kelihatan sehat, Espana." Nation kepulauan itu menyindir, menggulung rantai yang panjang itu di tangannya, membuat Spain harus menjulurkan lehernya supaya besi yang membelenggunya itu tidak memotong jalur pernapasannya.

"_La madre que te parió!_" Spain kembali mengumpat dalam bahasanya, memandang garang mata hijau England yang sangat mirip dengan matanya sendiri. England hanya tertawa kecil sambil menarik rantai di tangannya. Dia tahu _gesture_ sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Spain kehabisan napas.

"Aku nggak ngerti kamu ngomong apa dari tadi," komentarnya kasual, menikmati mata Spain yang melebar dalam kemarahan. "Mari bicara dalam bahasa yang kita berdua kuasai."

Sambil berkata demikian, dia berjongkok sampai selevel dengan Spain, masih menyeringai.

Spain menatap balik England, menolak untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya berada di bawah belas kasihan England. "Armadaku…apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau…bisa ada di atas kapalku?"

England tertawa, tawa yang membuat Spain kian sebal.

"Oh Espana. Tak kusangka kau senaif ini," England menyahut, seringai masih tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau sangka kau bisa begitu saja menginvasi kerajaanku, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, tanpa aku memberikan perlawanan? Jangan bodoh."

Spain menyipitkan matanya, pemahaman mulai memasuki otaknya. "Pirates…" dia mendesis, kemarahannya memuncak ketika England tersenyum dan berkata "Bingo!"

"Kau bilang kau akan menyingkirkan mereka!" Dalam hati Spain mengutuk diri sendiri. Tidak mungkin England dan bosnya menyingkirkan para bajak laut itu, yang begitu sering merampoknya, menjarahnya, menenggelamkan kapalnya. England benar, betapa bodohnya dia sampai melupakan kawanan gagak haus darah itu.

"Awak-awak kapalku…apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

Alih-alih menjawab, England hanya menyeringai lebar, menarik keluar kain merah berlapis emas dan menyampirkannya di bahunya. Spain membelalak. Jubah Conquistadornya!

"Kembalikan! Bajingan! Bangsat! Son of a….kkkhhh!"

Spain tersedak ketika England menarik rantainya keras-keras, seringainya telah lenyap, digantikan tatapan tajam. Spain melempar kepalanya ke belakang, paru-parunya menjerit minta udara.

_Tidak bisa…bernapas…_

"Kamu ingin tahu soal awak-awakmu, hm?" England bertanya pelan, kembali menarik rantainya, tak peduli ketika bercak darah mulai menuruni leher tawanannya. "Mereka sudah berada di bawah sana. Bersama kapalmu yang mewah itu. Tentu saja setelah kami mengosongkannya dari barang-barang yang berharga," paparnya puas.

Spain menyipitkan matanya, masih berjuang mendapatkan udara.

_Tidak…_

"Soal armadamu itu, jangan khawatir. Kamu membawa sekitar 150 kapal kan? Kami baru menenggelamkan sekitar…" England berhenti sejenak untuk menghitung dengan jarinya sebelum melanjutkan, "…sekitar 25 kapal. Kamu masih punya banyak persediaan," ujarnya enteng. Spain menatapnya horor. 25 kapal tumbang…dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu?

_Tidak….ini tidak mungkin… Armadaku…yang terkuat…_

Mendadak tanpa peringatan, sayatan panjang muncul di bahu kanan Spain, memanjang sampai sikunya. Spain tersedak, tak sanggup berteriak bahkan setelah England mengendurkan rantainya.

"Wah, ada lagi yang tenggelam," komentar England. Mata Spain melebar. Dia bisa melihat api, pedang yang berkelebat, orang-orang berlarian… Jeritan ketakutan mereka yang sekarat, mereka yang tak berdaya terseret makin lama makin dalam ke dalam lautan gelap, perlahan mencekik dan mengambil nyawa mereka...

"Dilihat dari dalamnya, mungkin kali ini sekitar 4 atau 5 kapal tumbang sudah," England memeriksa luka Spain, tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan menyentuh luka yang masih segar itu, membuat Spain berjengit.

"K-Kenapa… tidak kau bunuh saja aku?" Spain mendesis menahan sakit, mendelik pada Nation pirang tersebut.

England balas menatapnya, kedua mata hijau yang identik itu saling beradu pandang. "Mauku juga begitu. Sayangnya, Bossku menyuruhku jangan membunuhmu. Bagaimanapun, Bossmu masih kerabat Bossku. (1) Dia bahkan menugaskanku mengembalikanmu ke Spain. Menyusahkan saja." England menggerutu sejenak, sebelum seringainya kembali. "Tapi…tidak ada yang bilang aku harus mengembalikanmu dalam keadaan _utuh_, kan?"

Spain mau tidak mau merinding mendengar kalimat terakhir England.

"_Bastardo…_"

"A, a, jaga mulutmu, Espana." England memegang dagu Spain, memaksanya menengadah, sebelum berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Ingat status kita. Aku bajak laut, dan kamu tawananku. Aku bisa saja menyiksamu sampai hampir mati, dan Bossku tidak perlu tahu itu. Walaupun…sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku…"

Dia menyeringai ketika sayatan mulai muncul di pipi kiri Spain, mengucurkan darah segar. Spain bergidik. Apakah karena sakit? Bukan, ini….rasa takut…

"Kau akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri, Espana," England berbisik, "Kau dan Armadamu yang menyedihkan itu. Dan aku akan berada di sini untuk melihat itu terjadi." Dia tertawa pelan di telinga Spain sebelum berdiri, menjatuhkan rantai yang sendari tadi dipegangnya.

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri, kita ada di atas kapal di perairan Nordic. Silakan saja, kalau kau ingin jadi makanan tengiri." England menambahkan, memandang puas sosok Spain yang meringkuk dan gemetar.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Espana. Kalau kau masih hidup…" dengan satu seringai terakhir, England menutup pintu kayu tersebut, sekali lagi meninggalkan Spain dalam kesendiriannya.

Begitu mendengar bunyi kunci diputar, pertahanan Spain runtuh sudah. Air mata mengaliri wajahnya yang terbakar matahari, menimbulkan nyeri di luka barunya di pipi. Nation Mediteran itu terisak sementara bayangan demi bayangan prajuritnya yang sekarat memasuki pikirannya, luka-luka baru bermunculan di berbagai tempat di tubuhnya. Kemudian terbayang olehnya Romano, yang menunggunya di rumah. Menunggu dirinya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah pulang.

"L-Lovi…maafkan aku, Lovi…" Spain terisak, air mata jatuh ke atas dadanya yang separuh telanjang, di mana sayatan baru mulai bermunculan.

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janji…"

-tbc

* * *

**(1) Queen Elizabeth I of England dan King Phillip II of Spain memang masih kerabat, tepatnya half-sister-in-law. Bedanya, Elizabeth I beragama Protestan, sementara Phillip II seorang devout Catholic. Perbedaan agama ini juga salah satu yang melatar belakangi Anglo-Spanish War.**

**Spanish yang diucapkan Antonio sepertinya tidak perlu saya terjemahkan, yang pasti isinya pisuhan ;P  
**

Omake (WARNING: kemungkinan akan menghancurkan tensi yang sudah dibangun)

England: Oi, Antonio!

Spain: Apa, Arthur-bastard? Belum puas kau menyiksaku sampai seperti ini, hah?

England: B-Bukan itu! Nih, coba lihat koran hari ini! Dan erm...selamat ya.

Spain: *membaca pelan-pelan* Umm...Spain...mengalahkan...Germany...1-0...dan maju ke final World Cup? Wah serius nih? Timku mengalahkan _Alemania_? Wahh!

England: *berdeham n blushing(?)* Erm...makasih ya, udah balesin dendamku ke Ludwig yang mulangin aku di babak perenambelas. Walaupun cuma 1-0, tapi tetap saja...

Spain: *nggak dengerin* Wahh! Sampai di rumah aku harus pesta tomat! Harus segera kasih tahu Lovi! Dan Francis juga! Dan Gilbert juga! Walaupun secara teknis aku juga ngalahin dia sih, tapi...bodo amat ah. Eh Arthur, kamu punya telepon di atas kapal nggak? Aku boleh pinjem?

England: *terdiam sejenak, sebelum fungsi tsunderenya nyala* Antonio bodoh! Bodoh! Selama seminggu nggak akan ada makanan untukmu! *lari keluar gaje* *Author dihajar fans Iggy*

Spain: *bingung* Lho, lho.. Oi Arthur! Aku salah apa?

***FAIL* Saya memang tidak ditakdirkan nulis humor... *pundung* walaupun akhirnya kesampaian juga sih nulis tsundere!Arthur...**

**Terimakasih buat yang membaca dan menikmati. Err saya butuh pendapat nih. Apakah plotnya agak terlalu 'dark'? Perlukan saya buat lebih ringan? Soalnya kalau bisa saya tidak ingin naikin rating sampai M... Kritik dan saran juga saya terima dengan senang hati. Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**

**-Ryokiku**


	3. Chp2: Parted Ways, Winding Road

Bloody Sun, Heavy Rain

Disclaimer: Om Hidekaz... *dibekep*

_Review Reply to Pilong099711 males login_

_Ah ya, terimakasih sudah diingatkan soal flashback. Terimakasih juga reviewnya ya. Ini sudah diupdate :)_

Baiklah, mari kita masuk chapter berikutnya.

* * *

Chapter Two - Parted Ways, Winding Road

**Juli 1588**

"Buka."

Spain menggeleng.

"Aku bilang, buka!"

Spain menggeleng makin keras, mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Urat-urat mulai muncul di dahi England. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, jangan buat aku mengulangi ini. Buka mulutmu sekarang dan makan scone-ku atau kamu nggak akan dikasih makan seminggu!"

Spain memalingkan wajahnya, ekspresinya jelas menyatakan lebih-baik-mati-kelaparan-daripada-mati-keracunan.

England mengurut jidatnya yang senut-senut. Sudah dua jam dia berjongkok di depan Spain berusaha memaksa tawanannya itu makan masakannya, dan sejauh ini hasilnya sia-sia alias sampai ambeyen pun scone di piringnya bakal masih utuh tak tersentuh. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain mencoba…senjata rahasia.

Dia beringsut mendekati Spain, wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah kecoklatan Nation Mediteran itu. Spain masih membuang muka, bertekad untuk tidak membuka mulutnya bahkan kalau England nekat menarik rantainya dan mencekiknya sampai dia jadi satu dengan Mbah Rome, dia tidak akan…

"Espana, South Italy datang menyelamatkanmu lho." England berbisik di telinga Spain. Mata hijau terang itu langsung membelalak.

"LOVIIII! JANGA…MMPHH!"

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, England langsung menjejalkan tiga scone sekaligus ke mulut Spain yang akhirnya terbuka lalu membekapnya, mencegah Spain memuntahkan benda mematikan yang kini memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Spain memberontak, kelojotan beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

Menghela napas lega, England berdiri dan mengusap peluh di dahinya. Selesai sudah tugasnya. Dia berdiri, mengangkat piring scone-nya. Masih ada dua scone yang tersisa, tapi dilihat dari kondisinya, mustahil memaksa Spain makan lebih dari ini. England menatap masakannya, alisnya yang tebal bertemu, dengan cepat mendominasi dahinya. Memangnya apa yang aneh sih dengan masakannya? Yah, kalau dibandingkan wurst Prussia, pasta Italy, atau bahkan masakannya si mesum France itu memang masakannya berbentuk dan berwarna agak 'lain' sih, tapi yang penting kan bukan rupa tapi rasa, iya kan? England berpikir-pikir sambil memasukkan sebuah scone ke dalam mulutnya.

Mendadak tanpa peringatan, rasa perih yang amat sangat tiba-tiba menyerang perutnya. Dia langsung jatuh berlutut sambil mencengkeram abdomennya, piring scone-nya—yang untungnya terbuat dari logam—jatuh berkelontangan di lantai kayu. Mata hijau England melebar. Masa sih…masakannya sudah sedemikian parahnya sampai dia sendiri nggak tahan?

Belum hilang rasa kagetnya, tiba-tiba England merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan panas merembes menodai bajunya. Dia terbelalak ketika menyadari cairan yang kini juga menodai telapak tangannya itu.

_Darah…? Apa-apaan ini… Masa scone-ku…_

England mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan ketika bayangan demi bayangan memasuki pikirannya; pedang, api, prajurit yang bergelimpangan… dan seringai pahit terbentuk di bibirnya. Ternyata memang bukan karena scone-nya.

"Cih. Armadamu boleh juga, Espana."

**

* * *

**

**Agustus 1588**

Spain menyenderkan kepalanya ke tiang di belakangnya, terengah-engah berjuang mempertahankan kesadarannya. Pertempuran hebat sedang terjadi di daerah Ireland, menelan banyak sekali korban dari pihaknya. Sial…kalau saja bukan karena badai laknat itu, mungkin korban dari pihaknya tidak akan sebegini banyak…

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang gemetar, isi perutnya yang bergolak, kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu, armadanya sudah nyaris mengitari seluruh British Isles. Dan dia masih tidak tahu kapan ini semua berakhir. Tentunya England juga mengalami penderitaan yang sama dengannya? Dia tidak tahu…dan terlalu lelah untuk mencari tahu.

_Bertahanlah… _Dia memohon pelan, pasti sudah menggenggam kalung salib di dadanya kalau saja tangannya tidak terikat di belakang. _Bertahanlah…tinggal sedikit lagi…_

_Karena ada janji yang harus ditepati…_

**

* * *

**

**September 1588**

"Kau bebas, Espana."

Spain mendongak, mata hijau yang kelelahan itu menatap England penuh kecurigaan. Mungkinkah dia hanya mempermainkan perasaannya? Keraguannya terjawab ketika England berlutut di belakangnya dan dengan satu ayunan pisau, memutuskan tali yang mengikat tangannya. Spain menggosok-gosok pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, berusaha mengembalikan peredaran darahnya yang terhambat, sebelum berdiri perlahan dan menatap England. Wajah pria British yang biasanya congkak itu tampak agak kusut, walaupun mata hijaunya masih tetap bersinar dengan kebanggaan dan keangkuhan. Walaupun tidak separah dirinya, sepertinya England juga merasakan dampak dari pertempuran armada mereka.

"Kapal akan merapat di pelabuhan Santander sebentar lagi," England berkata dingin, berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Jubah dan kapakmu ada di ruangan sebelah. Aku tidak ingin ada barang-barang_mu_ tertinggal di kapal_ku_." Dia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu, menatap Spain dari ujung matanya dan melontarkan kalimat terakhirnya. "Kali berikutnya kita bertemu, aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu."

Spain menatap England pergi, masih tidak percaya akan perubahan nasibnya.

"Aku…bebas?" bisiknya, tangannya yang gemetar menggenggam kalung salib di lehernya, air mata panas mengaliri pipinya. Semua penantian itu sudah berakhir. Dia akan pulang, sebentar lagi.

* * *

"Damn... I was so close..." England mengutuk, membanting dirinya di sofa mewah yang menghiasi kamar pribadinya. Dia memejamkan matanya, lengan kanannya menutupi dahinya. Padahal dengan semua jebakan, bajak laut, sampai arus dan cuaca yang terbukti sangat tidak menguntungkan lawannya, dia pikir dia bisa menyingkirkan Spain untuk selamanya, dan menjadi penguasa tunggal ketujuh samudra. Tapi ternyata, negara Latin itu lebih tangguh dari yang diduganya.

England menatap perutnya yang dibalut perban. Sejauh ini dia kehilangan sekitar 100 orang dan 400 lainnya luka-luka. Tidak ada kapalnya yang tenggelam. Kondisi Spain mungkin dua-tidak, lima kali lebih buruk darinya.

Yah setidaknya, dia sudah membuat Spain lemah. Spain bukan lagi negara yang patut ditakuti di kancah perebutan kekuasaan Eropa. Nation yang dulu dijuluki _Kingdom Where the Sun Never Sets _itu sudah kehilangan kekuatannya, harga dirinya_. _Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai matahari itu terbenam sepenuhnya.

* * *

Aneh, padahal biasanya rumahnya selalu diterangi cahaya matahari.

Spain berpikir ketika dia berjalan terseok-seok menuju rumahnya, hujan deras menerpa tubuh lemahnya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia terjatuh membentur tanah dan bebatuan kasar, membuat beberapa lukanya yang telah mengering kembali terbuka lebar. Hembusan angin dingin menembus robekan-robekan besar di jubahnya, membuat kulitnya bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum. Entah sudah berapa kali pandangannya menggelap, kakinya bergetar, tubuhnya sudah nyaris pingsan. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya bertahan untuk terus berjalan.

_Lovi… aku pulang, Lovi…_

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya yang pecah-pecah ketika akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Lo…Lovi…"

_Aku pulang, Lovi…_

Air matanya nyaris mengalir ketika Romano—Lovi nya tersayang, membukakan pintu sambil marah-marah, kelihatan sekali habis menangis.

…_dan aku janji tidak akan pergi lagi…_

"S-Spain? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa…kenapa bisa…" Dia melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah protektoratnya.

_Maaf ya… Kamu pasti takut melihatku pulang seperti ini...  
_

"B-Bodoh! Di saat seperti ini malah mengkhawatirkan orang lain! Dasar Spain bodoh! Bodoh!"

_Ahaha~ aku memang bodoh. Tapi…aku orang bodoh yang beruntung bisa mengenalmu, Lovi…_

Sesudah itu, Spain ambruk dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar Romano menjeritkan nama manusianya dan menangis untuknya. Sementara itu, hujan terus turun tanpa belas kasihan.

-tbc

* * *

**A/N: ...fail? maksa? dua-duanya? *headdesk* Yep, chapter 2 dan 3 adalah flashback. Mulai chapter 4 alurnya akan maju terus, nggak ada lagi membalik-balik waktu. FYI...sepertinya usaha saya menulis dark FAIL sudah... *nangis* Maka dari itu, kritik dan saran akan sangat sangat sangat dihargai... *dilempar ke luar jendela*  
**

Omake (WARNING: gajhe, garing, gak nyambung)

Spain: Khh...sialan kau, Inglaterra...

England: Hm? Sadar juga akhirnya kau, Espana. Gimana rasanya scone-ku?

Spain: Nggak tahu. Begitu masuk mulut, kesadaranku langsung hilang. Ngomong-ngomong...berapa lama aku pingsan?

England: Sekitar... 5 jam?

Spain: Busett!

England: Itu udah lumayan banget. China dulu pingsan hampir seharian. Si kodok mesum itu malah tepar dua hari penuh. Yang paling mending sih America, dia 'cuma' pingsan 2 jam waktu pertama kali makan dan setelah itu nggak pernah pingsan lagi. *bangga*

Spain: *menelan ludah* Turut berduka cita atas hilangnya indra perasamu, Ameri-chan...

England: Apa kau bilang?

Spain: Ng..Nggak. Umm oh ya Inglaterra, pernah mempertimbangkan bikin scone rasa tomat?

England: *dingin* Ditolak.

Spain: *nangis di pojokan*

***FAIL* *Author pundung bareng Spain***

* * *

_Sneak peak for the next chapter:_

"_Prusse_…kau yakin ini ide yang bagus?"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih! Antonio itu teman kita. Apa gunanya teman kalau malah menghilang di saat sedang dibutuhkan? Dasar tidak awesome!"

**More characters! Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**

**-Ryokiku  
**


	4. Chp3: Intertwining Hands

Bloody Sun, Heavy Rain

Disclaimer: Om Hide… *dibekep*

_Review reply to Pepper_

_LOL Anglo-Spanish War emang bukan sejarah yang populer kok, kalo dibandingin sama Napoleonic War n semacemnya emang rada 'ga penting' sih *dilindes banteng lewat* Hahaha bener banget, cinta mengalahkan segalanya, bahkan masakan beracun sekalipun *dicekoki scone* Bakal ada USUK kok…tadinya mau saya sisipin di chapter ini tapi jadinya kepanjangan. Tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya :) Makasih sudah mereview :)_

Baiklah, mari kita masuk chapter berikutnya.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Intertwining Hands

"_Prusse_…kau yakin ini ide yang bagus?"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih! Antonio itu teman kita. Apa gunanya teman kalau malah menghilang di saat sedang dibutuhkan? Memangnya kamu tidak menganggap Antonio sebagai teman? Dasar tidak awesome!"

"Tentu saja aku menganggap dia sebagai teman! Tapi… kalau sampai ketahuan _Angleterre_ kalau kita mau menjenguk _Espagne_, bisa-bisa kita ikut dihajar…"

"Makanya kita pergi diam-diam, walaupun sedikit tidak awesome sih. Lagipula kenapa sih banci kayak gitu pake ditakutin segala? Masih sereman Hungary kali…"

France mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kamu nggak ngerti, Gil! _Angleterre _itu sangat kejam! Tidak berbelas kasihan! Kamu nggak ngerti, karena kamu belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengannya! _Jeanne d'Arc_…_ Napoléon_… semua pahlawanku dia habisi dengan sangat biadab! Dan sekarang, armada _Espagne _juga kena! Ooh Antonio _mon chér_, abang Francis sangat mengerti perasaanmu, anak malang!" France mulai mengigiti sapu tangan polkadot pink yang dia samber dari jemuran Poland dengan lebay, air mata (buaya) nya berleleran ke mana-mana.

Prussia hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah rekannya yang aneh bin tidak ajaib itu. "Cih. Tampang tsundere kayak gitu paling juga beberapa ratus tahun lagi bakal jadi uke salah satu koloninya ato apa kali," dengusnya sebal.

"Ihh nggak boleh! Iggy harus jadi uke-ku! Dan _Espagne _juga! Dan _Autriche_! Dan _Suisse__! _Pokoknya semua bishie di Eropa adalah uke-ku!" France tahu-tahu berhenti nangis, masang pose menggigit mawar entah dari mana sambil ketawa mesum. "Yah…kecuali kamu, _Prusse_. Jiwamu jiwa lajang sih…" Prussia _sweatdrop_.

"Ya, ya. Pokoknya jangan lupa ngundang-ngundang kalo kamu udah nikah sama Russia ya. Ngomong-ngomong kayaknya kita udah mau nyampe nih. Tuh, pantainya udah kelihatan."

Kapal yang mereka naiki merapat ke pelabuhan La Coruna—mereka sengaja berlayar dari selatan untuk menghindari berpapasan dengan armada England—dan kedua personifikasi Nation itu serta-merta tercengang oleh pemandangan yang menyambut mereka.

"_Mein Gott_…"

"_Mon Dieu… _Ini…sisa-sisa armada _Espagne?_"

Prussia merasakan firasat buruk berkelebat. "Ayo cepat, Francis! Kalau armadanya saja seperti ini, aku khawatir dengan kondisi Antonio sendiri!" Tanpa menunggu lagi, Prussia langsung berlari, jubah putih Teutonic Knight-nya melambai-lambai di belakangnya.

_Damn it Antonio…You better stay alive…_

"Tunggu Gil! Aduh! Rok(?)ku nyangkut di pasak nih! Duhh Gilbert! Tungguin eike(?) donggg!"

* * *

Romano bersumpah, belum pernah dia merasa secapek ini kecuali sewaktu Spain mengerjainya di hari ulangtahunnya dengan menyembunyikan semua tomat mereka dan menyuruhnya mencari di seluruh penjuru rumah. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu sejak Spain roboh dalam pelukannya—tidak, itu bukan pelukan, dia cuma menahan kepala Spain supaya tidak terbentur lantai terus jadi semakin bego, itu saja. Sama-sekali-bukan-pelukan. Yah intinya, dia telah menggotong—atau lebih tepatnya setengah menyeret—Nation yang lebih besar itu dari pintu depan, dan itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Butuh banyak waktu, tenaga, dan air mata(?) untuk memindahkan Spain dari pintu depan tempatnya kolaps sampai ke ruang tengahnya. Dan sekarang, Romano tengah menatap horror tantangan berikutnya.

_S-Spain bego! Kenapa sih… kamarnya musti ada di lantai dua?_

Walaupun tubuhnya tidak se-_chibi _dulu waktu pertama kali diadopsi Spain, tetap saja tingginya paling-paling baru mencapai pinggang Nation yang membesarkannya itu. Alhasil, dia hanya sanggup menopang bagian atas tubuh Spain, meninggalkan kaki dan paha Nation yang terluka itu terseret-seret di lantai meninggalkan jejak darah. Mata _hazel _itu berpindah dari Spain yang terkulai lemah di punggungnya, lalu ke tangga yang paling tidak ada 20 langkah itu. Romano menelan ludah.

_P-Pokoknya kalau kita sampai jatuh, ini salahmu, bastard!_

Gemetar, Romano melangkahkan satu kaki ke anak tangga, diikuti dengan kaki satunya. Dia bisa merasakan berat tubuh Spain menariknya ke bawah, tapi menolak untuk menyerah. Dia mengambil satu langkah lagi, menggeser posisi Spain di punggungnya agar makin mantap, lalu melangkahkan kaki satunya. Begitu terus sampai mereka tinggal kurang tiga anak tangga lagi dari tujuan. Walaupun bersimbah peluh, seulas senyum muncul di bibir Romano yang biasanya cemberut. Yosh, dia bisa melakukannya…

Tiba-tiba saja, kakinya menginjak udara.

Mata Romano membelalak ketika dia merasakan beban tubuh Spain di punggungnya hilang seiring dengan hilangnya keseimbangannya.

_Merdaaaaaaaa!_

"Romano!"

"_Espagne__!_"

Mendadak, tangan kuat mencengkeram lengannya, mencegahnya jatuh berguling dari tangga. Romano membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam lalu menengadah, langsung bertatapan dengan mata merah darah dibingkai rambut pirang platinum yang menawan.

"Albino...bastard?"

Alis pirang itu naik sedikit. "Jelek banget sih ngasih orang julukan. Yang awesome dikit napa?" Penyelamatnya itu berkomentar sebal. Dia memberi isyarat dengan dagunya dan Romano menoleh ke arah bawah tangga, di mana France tengah memapah Spain sambil mengedip gaje ke arahnya_._

"S-Spain!"

"Tenang, dia selamat. Bersyukurlah, aku dan Francis datang tepat waktu untuk mencegah kalian berdua jatuh gelundungan dari tangga." Personifikasi negara Prussia itu menatapnya, mata merah darah itu tampak melunak. "Kami hargai usahamu, Romano. Sekarang serahkan sisanya pada kami yang awesome ini ya?"

Romano hanya balas menatapnya, mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kakinya mendadak terasa lemas, punggungnya baru terasa ngilunya. Butir-butir air mata menetes dari mata _hazel _itu, membanjiri wajah bundarnya. Si bodoh itu…untung dia punya teman-teman bodoh yang bisa diandalkan…

Prussia menarik Romano yang mulai terisak ke dekatnya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Dia melirik France yang masih berdiri menunggu dan berbisik. "Tolong urus Antonio dulu. Sisanya serahkan padaku."

France mengangguk mengerti, tanpa babibu langsung membopong Spain _bridal style _lalu setengah berlari menuju kamar si pemilik rumah. Prussia masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Romano, berusaha menenangkan anak yang sekarang menangis histeris itu. Yah, dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya sih. Romano masih kecil, wajar dia stress berat melihat Spain yang biasanya mengurus dan melindunginya sekarang pulang dalam keadaan begini. Prussia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Holy Roman Empire yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu seandainya _dirinyalah_ yang pulang sekarat dan berdarah-darah. Nation albino itu membelai rambut _auburn _Romano, menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh keriwil yang menurut Spain bisa membuat Romano 'berserk'.

"Romano, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kami melihat jejak darah dari pintu depan; pasti kamu setengah mati menggotong Antonio sampai sini kan? Harus kuakui itu cukup awesome. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu. Nggak awesome kan kalau nanti Antonio bangun yang dilihatnya wajah-wajah muram?" Prussia berusaha membujuk Romano, mengeluarkan semua pengalaman dan insting (ngawur) nya dalam membesarkan nation lain.

"…k'sih"

"Hm?"

"…Makasih." Romano berbisik, wajahnya merah seolah-olah kalimat itu diucapkannya dengan tidak rela. Prussia melongo sejenak sebelum ketawa ngakak. Romano? Si jutek-galak-tsundere-campur-jadi-satu Romano, berterima kasih padanya? Wah, seandainya tadi dia bawa perekam, pasti sudah dia abadikan momen langka itu di blognya. Pasti komennya ratusan!

Romano cemberut, mukanya masih merah. "K-Kenapa ketawa, albino-bastard? Dasar nggak sopan! Udah, aku mau pergi nengok An—Spain aja! Sialan!" South Italy cilik itu pergi sambil mencak-mencak, asap bermunculan dari telinganya.

Prussia masih ngakak nggak jelas, memukul-mukul tembok di sampingnya selama tiga menit penuh, sebelum berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Hh… Yah, paling tidak dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Oke deh. Sepertinya sudah waktunya bagi aku yang awesome ini untuk bergerak."

Dengan cepat diambilnya sehelai kertas dan sebatang pena yang dibawanya ke mana-mana (beginilah _blogger _sejati! *digetok*) lalu mulai menulis dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Begitu selesai, dia membaca ulang hasil kerjanya untuk memastikan tidak ada kesalahan tanda baca (nah…ini _fanficcer_ sejati *disumpel scone*)

"_Kepada Austria-yang-agak-kurang-__awesome__._

_Mungkin kau akan langsung melempar surat ini ke perapian begitu kamu tahu yang mengirim aku, tapi tolong, sekali ini dengarkanlah ke-__awesome__-anku, yeah? Ini bukan surat yang biasa kukirim untuk mendeskripsikan betapa __awesome__-nya diriku; surat ini sedikit lebih penting.  
Kondisi Spain sedang tida__k awesome__, mungkin malah agak gawat. Dia gagal merebut vital region England dan malah armadanya dihancurkan dengan sangat tidak __awesome__. Tinggal masalah waktu sampai seluruh Eropa tahu bahwa El __Imperio Español sedang tak berdaya dan mereka akan berlomba-lomba merebut vital región-nya. Sebelum itu terjadi, France, Romano, dan aku yang __awesome__ ini entah bagaimana akan membantu Spain pulih secepatnya dan kembali __awesome__ seperti dulu (tapi masih tetap lebih __awesome__ diriku).  
Walaupun agak kurang __awesome__, kamu sebagai istri..err partnernya (1) tolong ulur waktu dengan menutupi kejadian ini dari Nation lain, terutama yang nggak__ awesome__ macam Russia atau Ottoman Empire.  
Counting on you, pal._

_Temanmu yang __awesome__, __Königreich Preußen__._"

Yup, sudah cukup awesome. Prussia mengangguk-angguk bangga, melipat surat itu lalu menyelipkannya ke paruh Gilbird, burungnya yang setia. "Antarkan ke rumah Roderich yang nggak awesome itu ya, bird!" perintahnya. Gilbird mengangguk(?) lalu mengepakkan sayapnya menuju Eropa Timur.

Mata rubi Prussia terus mengawasi sampai Gilbird berada di luar jangkauan penglihatan, sebelum berbalik dan melipat lengannya, otaknya yang terlatih-tapi-jarang-digunakan mulai menyusun strategi.

"Sekarang masalahnya tinggal England…"

-tbc

* * *

**(1) Jauh sebelum Austria dan Hungary menjalin pernikahan(?), sebenarnya Austria dan Spain pernah sama-sama berada di bawah dinasti Habsburg lewat **_**arranged-marriage**_**. Jadi yah, sebenernya hubungan mereka diartikan sebagai suami-istri juga nggak salah -plak- walaupun Spain entah bagaimana jadi makin dekat dengan France dan hubungannya dengan Austria akhirnya putus total saat War of Austrian Succession.**

…**fail seperti biasa? *headdesk* Prussia mungkin agak sedikit OOC, tapi sedapat mungkin saya ingin mengeksplor sisi dewasanya. Seerror dan segeblek apapun, dia adalah pria yang membesarkan Germany *dilempar granat* France... saya bikin dia jadi pervert standar *dihajar penggemar France* Akhirnya, Bad Touch Trio muncul semua! *ditangkap satpam karena berisik* Satu lagi...maaf ya kalau SpaMano di chapter ini kurang 'buhyoo' *kluk*  
**

Omake (WARNING: contains FRANCE. Read at your own risk)

Prussia: *menatap horor* _Mein Gott_... Francis! K-Kamu ngapain?

France : Uhhhh Gilbert ini mengganggu aja! Emang apa yang salah sih, kalau _Kingdom of Love_ seperti daku jadi satu dengan _Kingdom of Passion_? *mengedip gaje*

Prussia: *facepalm* Otak mesummu tuh yang salah! P-Pokoknya, cepat singkirkan barang bukti(?) sekarang juga! Kalau Romano sampai lihat…

France: *mendesah kalut* Yahhhh padahal aku baru saja menikmati -piiipp- sama -piiiip- dengan menggunakan -piiiiip- sampai masuk ke -piiiip- dan jadinya -piiiiip- terus ya...

Prussia: *komat kamit baca doa* Aku nggak denger yang barusan...aku nggak denger yang barusan...

Romano: *tahu-tahu masuk kamar* Oi wine-bastard, albino-bastard! Aku bawa perban baru dan... *melotot melihat 'pemandangan'* A-A-A...ANJR*T! B*BI! B*NGS*T! Menjauh dari Antonio(ku), maniak-seks-penggila-pria-dan-waria! *niup peluit manggil mafia*

Prussia: *panik* H-Hei! Yang nge-piiiip- tu si Francis doang! Kenapa aku yang awesome ini ikut dikejar? Tidakkkk!

***FAIL* -memangnya kapan omake saya nggak fail? *headdesk*-**

**Oh ya sedikit quiz…ada yang bisa menebak ada berapa kata 'awesome' dalam chapter ini? :3 Yang berhasil menghitung dengan benar, namanya akan dipajang di chapter berikutnya (sebagai buronan -shot-) Hadiah yang nggak mutu tapi yah…maklum, Author lagi bokek -shot-**

Sneak Peak for the next chapter:

"England...kamu terluka?"

"E..eehhh b-b-bukan...erm maksudnya aku memang luka, tapi nggak parah kok, beneran! W-Wagh, jangan nangis, America! A-Aku bikinin scone deh, ya?"

**Coming up next, chibi!America. Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**

**-Ryokiku**

**EDITED****  
**


	5. Chp4: Crisscrossing Destinies

**Sebelum masuk ke cerita, saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada LvNa-cHaN yang memberitahukan adanya plothole dalam cerita saya. Di chapter sebelumnya Romano memanggil Prussia potato-bastard-versi-kakak, padahal tahun 1588 kan yang ada masih Holy Roman Empire, bukan Germany. Sejujurnya, saya pingin percaya kalau HRE dan Germany tu orang(?) yang beda (biar kisah cinta Italy makin ruwet XP –dilempar pasta-), tapi setelah coba ubek-ubek literatur sejarah nyari solusi buat plothole ini, saya mau nggak mau akhirnya nerima kalo Germany tu kemungkinan besar emang inkarnasi HRE, ato minimal cucu/ponakan/apanya lah. Soalnya di abad 16, apa yang kita kenal sebagai Germany sekarang itu ternyata sebuah 'negara' yang terdiri dari state-state, dengan tak kurang dari 30 pangeran langsung di bawah komando Holy Roman Emperor. Dan karena belum punya Boss sendiri, belum bisa dihitung jadi Nation kan ya… (Paman Hidekaz, tolong bilang teori saya salah! Saya pingin liat HRE dan Germany rebutan Italy! -dilempar wurst-) Ahem. Intinya… yap, saya mengakui cerita saya ada plothole, dan saya nggak bisa ngebantah karena sejarah nggak bisa bohong :P Jadi, semua yang berkaitan dengan Ludwig/Germany di chapter sebelumnya akan saya ganti menjadi HRE, dan julukan Prussia juga saya ganti jadi albino-bastard soalnya 'potato-bastard'-nya sendiri masih harus nunggu 2 abad lagi untuk eksis. Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk LvNa-cHaN dan kejeliannya menangkap plothole ini (sekaligus secara nggak langsung bikin saya belajar sejarah Germany XDD). Untuk para readers, maafkan Author yang tidak kompeten ini –nunduk dalem-dalem- **

**Dan menjawab kuis(?) di chapter sebelumnya, jumlah kata 'awesome'nya ada 22. Untuk Ha Efalent yang menjawab 21 dan Pilong 099711 yang menjawab 20, cuman beda dikit kok, jangan nangis ya… -ditendang ke Mars-**

**Oh ya, dan review reply untuk para anon reviewers:**

**To nyasar-chan : Yahhh kok nyerah… -dicekek- Oke, ini sudah diupdate. Makasih sudah mereview ya :)**

**To Akachi : Yeahhh! Ketemu sesama penggemar SpainXEngland! (walaupun saya lebih suka kalo dibalik sih :3 -dihajar-) LOL padahal humor saya gaje semua gitu, hahaha. Anyway, makasih sudah membaca dan mereview ya :)**

**Umm… *toel toel readers* Masih belum pada ketiduran kan? *dihajar rame-rame* Kalau begitu mari kita masuk ke chapter berikutnya :) Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.**

**Dan sebelum lupa, Hetalia milik Paman Hidekaz yang akhir-akhir ini kayaknya lagi suka ngegambar Oyabun XDDD**

* * *

Bloody Sun, Heavy Rain

Chapter 4 - Crisscrossing Destinies

England turun dari kapalnya, diam-diam bersyukur akhirnya menginjakkan kaki ke tanah yang padat setelah empat bulan lebih terombang-ambing di atas ombak. Mengibaskan debu dari jubah birunya atas dasar kebiasaan, mata hijaunya memandang pelabuhan dan lingkungan sekitarnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Padahal belum setengah tahun berlalu sejak dia pergi meninggalkan koloninya ini, tapi America telah berkembang begitu pesat. Pelabuhan yang dulunya begitu sederhana, sekarang sudah ramai dan mulai banyak dikunjungi kapal. Bagaimana dengan America sendiri ya...

"Englaaaaand!"

Belum sempat England berbalik ke arah suara itu, sosok kecil berambut pirang menubruknya di pinggang, membuatnya jatuh terjengkang. "_B-Bloody hell_…"

"England, aku kangen! Kayaknya udah lama banget sejak kamu terakhir kali ngunjungin aku! Eh, eh, kamu bawa oleh-oleh nggak? Boneka prajurit yang kamu kasih waktu itu lucu banget loh!" Bocah pirang dengan sehelai rambut mencuat itu, America, mengoceh berapi-api sambil menduduki pinggang Motherland-nya yang tepar. England mengangkat tangannya untuk _facepalm, _bagian belakang kepalanya terasa senut-senut setelah menghantam tanah dengan kejam_. _Ternyata walaupun pelabuhan dan kotanya sudah berkembang, personifikasi negaranya masih tetap saja polos dan kekanak-kanakan. Namun... bukankah justru itu alasannya menyayangi koloninya yang satu ini?

"America, kau berat…" England berusaha keras untuk tersenyum walaupun hasil akhirnya lebih mirip meringis. Sejak kapan America jadi seberat ini…?

America menggembungkan pipinya—gesture yang cukup membuat darah England naik ke wajahnya dan fungsi 'dere' nya menyala—lalu mulai merajuk. "Tapi Englaaaand! Aku kan kangen… kamu ke mana aja sih? Selama kamu pergi, aku cuma bisa main sama si bison nih!" Dia mengayunkan tangan kecilnya untuk memperagakan dirinya main putar-putaran sama bison sahabatnya. England sudah membuka mulutnya hendak berkomentar ketika salah satu tangan America tanpa sengaja menyenggol perutnya, tepat di luka bekas pertempurannya dengan Spain yang belum kering. Mata hijau England melebar.

"AKKH!"

America berhenti bergerak, menatap ngeri England yang mencengkeram perutnya sambil mendesis kesakitan. Negara muda itu berdiri dan langsung berlutut di samping Motherland-nya, ekspresinya diwarnai kekhawatiran.

"E-England? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Kamu…" Mata safir cerah itu membelalak melihat titik-titik berwarna merah mulai menembus kaus putih England.

"England… kamu terluka?"

Walaupun dilanda rasa sakit, England panik juga melihat wajah America dipenuhi kengerian dan bibirnya mulai bergetar.

"E..eehhh b-b-bukan...erm maksudnya aku memang luka, tapi nggak parah kok, beneran! Sekarang udah nggak sakit lagi kok! W-Wagh, jangan nangis, America!" England benar-benar sudah melupakan rasa sakitnya begitu melihat America menunduk dan gemetar, tampak sangat menyesal.

"Ehhh nanti malem aku masakin scone yang banyak deh, ya? Terus… errr aku suapin deh. Pokoknya jangan nangis ya America, _please_?" bujuk England putus asa, mengeluarkan segala macam jurus gentleman-nya.

"Pfffttt…"

England cengok saat America mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan bukannya air mata melainkan cengiran lebar.

"Hahaha England tertipu! Aku nggak nangis kok! Weeek~" America tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan ekspresi England yang membatu. Alis pemuda British yang kelewat tebal itu mulai bergerak-gerak. Jadi, dari tadi dia dikerjain nih? America (nya) yang manis, polos, dan so sweet itu... siapa yang ngajarin sampai jadi jail kayak gini, hah!

America masih saja terkekeh, membuat England harus berjuang keras mengontrol kedongkolannya yang sudah sampai kerongkongan.

"Hahahaha! Aku tahu kok, kalau luka di perut itu terjadi saat seorang...umm apa itu namanya...ah ya! Saat seorang _uke_ me...me...melahirkan!"

England hanya menatapnya bengong, rahangnya sudah hampir jatuh ke tanah. Teori absurd begitu siapa yang…

"Matthew yang mengajariku, katanya dia diajari sama paman France. Wah, berarti England seorang _uke_ dong? Dan baru saja melahirkan? Wah keren!" America nyerocos riang, sementara ekspresi England makin lama makin membatu, sebelum akhirnya memancarkan aura membunuh.

_France kodok goblokkkkk! Ke neraka aja lo!_

* * *

"Hachih! Ha—CHIH!" Di rumah Spain, France bersin-bersin hebat.

"Buset dah Francis! Kalo mau nyebarin virus jangan di sini!" bentak Prussia, mengangkat buku '_The Awesome Way to Hide Frying Pans - For Dummies_' yang tengah dibacanya untuk melindunginya dari serangan liur France. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tamu, karena Romano ngotot tidak memperbolehkan France berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Spain. Walaupun dalam hati Prussia mengakui bahwa keputusan Romano itu didasari alasan yang cukup awesome, tetap saja dia agak sebal harus menemani France sekaligus mencegahnya meraep furnitur(?) atau kura-kura Spain.

Kini, Nation yang terkenal oleh kemesumannya itu tengah mengelap ingusnya dengan sapu tangan polkadot pinknya yang norak, mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang berkilauan. "Yahhh… Wajar aja sih kalau abang Francis yang fabulous ini banyak yang nggosipin..."

"Adanya juga banyak yang ngutuk," komentar Prussia yang langsung membuat France pundung di pojokan.

CIP! CIP! CIP!

"Gilbird!" Prussia berseru senang, melemparkan bukunya begitu saja untuk membuka jendela dan membiarkan burung peliharaannya memasuki kamar. Dia mengambil surat dari paruh Gilbird, melihat sekilas amplopnya yang berstempel lambang keluarga Habsburg.

"Dari _Autriche_?" France mengintip dari balik bahu Prussia, ekspresinya menyiratkan keingintahuan.

"Bukan, dari Spain. Ya iyalah dari Austria, siapa lagi yang bakal pakai stempel keluarga Habsburg kalo bukan mereka berdua?" Prussia berkomentar sinis sambil membuka amplop berkelas itu dan membaca surat balasan Austria—yang untungnya tidak ditulis dalam not-not musik.

"_Kepada Prussia._

_Aku mengerti, akan kuusahakan. Untuk sementara aku sudah menyebarkan rumor bahwa keributan yang kita dengar empat bulan terakhir di sekitar British Isles itu Hong Kong yang mengadakan uji coba petasan, tapi aku tidak tahu sampai kapan berita palsu ini akan bertahan. Oh ya satu hal lagi. Rumor beredar bahwa sedang ada wabah tipus dan disentri merebak di sekitar Eropa Utara. Aku tidak yakin apakah England juga terkena tapi kalau ternyata iya, kalian tidak perlu takut dia akan menyerang dalam waktu dekat dan bisa berkonsentrasi memulihkan Spain. Sejujurnya, aku juga ingin pergi ke sana menjenguk Spain. Tapi dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan, mungkin sebaiknya aku di sini saja memantau keadaan. Lagipula, aku harus mempersiapkan konser untuk bulan Desember. Hungary titip salam untuk Spain dan South Italy. Semoga beruntung._

_-__ Dalam nama musik, Kaisertum Österreich_

_P.S: Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Spain, aku akan memainkan Chopin di hari pemakamanmu. _"

Prussia terkekeh. Dasar Austria, ngancem kok nggak awesome gitu. Dia melipat surat dari aristokrat itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jubahnya.

"Duhh Gil! Cepet amat sih bacanya! Abang belum selesai baca nih! Si _Autriche_ bilang apa? Eike boleh ngawinin dia?"

"Nggak, dia bilang kamu boleh nge-raep Antonio." Prussia menjawab asal, tidak berpikir akan dampak yang mungkin dihasilkannya di masa depan.

"Yay! Aku datang, Toni-chan!" France langsung berlari menuju kamar calon korbannya, menebarkan hawa kenafsuan sepanjang jalan.

Prussia terdiam sejenak tanpa kata, pelan-pelan menyadari kesalahan fatal yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung berlari mengejar rekannya, mengikuti jejak pakaian yang bertebaran di sepanjang jalan sambil berteriak putus asa.

"Oi France! Kamu nggak ngerti arti sinisme ya? Dasar nggak awesome!"

* * *

England menghela napas berat, memotong-motong kentang menyiapkan makan malam. Tadi dia menghabiskan hampir sejam berusaha membersihkan otak America yang tercemari ajaran sesat France, dan setelah inipun masih ada Canada. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing dan perutnya bergolak.

"Ouch!" England refleks memasukkan ibu jarinya yang teriris ke mulutnya, berusaha menghentikan darahnya. Lumayan dalam juga lukanya. Aneh, tidak biasanya dia seceroboh ini. Pemuda British itu meraba-raba laci mencari kain lap untuk membersihkan pisau yang berlumur darah. Alis tebalnya bertemu. Ini perasaannya saja, atau lacinya memang terlihat asimetris? _Come to think of it_, rasanya hari ini dapur America terasa lebih panas dari biasanya...

"England, kamu tadi teriak ya? Ada apa?"

England menoleh memandang koloninya yang melongok ke dalam dapur, kekhawatiran mewarnai wajahnya. Tunggu dulu...kenapa America bisa ada dua...atau tiga?

Belum sempat otaknya mencerna, rasa pening yang amat sangat tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Dia sempat melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah America sebelum kegelapan menyambutnya.

* * *

"Nnggh..."

Romano tersentak dari lamunannya, mata _hazel_-nya langsung terpancang pada Oyabun-nya yang terbaring di ranjang, sebagian besar lukanya sudah dibalut perban.

"Spain?" bisiknya penuh harap. Jangan-jangan Spain akhirnya tersadar? Tidak… mata hijaunya masih tertutup rapat, namun ekspresinya tampak tersiksa. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari, keringat mengaliri dahinya. Bibirnya bergetar, mengeluarkan bisikan serak.

"L-Lovi...jangan Lovi..."

Romano terkesiap. _Mimpi buruk? _

"Jangan...tolong jangan Lovi... Ambil aku, bunuh saja aku... Tapi jangan sentuh Lovi... _Por favor_... Apapun selain Lovi..." Spain terus mengigau, suaranya berikut sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, tampak sangat ketakutan.

Romano merasakan tenggorokannya sesak. Dia meraih tangan Spain—yang ternyata suhunya beberapa derajat di atas rata-rata—dan menggenggamnya sekuat tenaga. "Bodoh... Aku di sini, Antonio..." bisiknya di telinga _caretaker_-nya, wajahnya memerah begitu nama asli Spain yang dia pernah sumpah sampai matipun tidak akan pernah diucapkannya akhirnya meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Wajah Spain berangsur-angsur mulai menenang, napasnya yang tadinya putus-putus mulai lebih teratur. Tapi mimpinya, apapun itu, sepertinya masih menghantuinya.

"Lovi... 'ku sayang... Lovi..."

Romano merasakan seolah darahnya berkumpul di pipinya. Masih menggenggam tangan Spain, dia perlahan beringsut naik ke atas tempat tidur, memposisikan wajahnya tepat di atas wajah Nation yang diam-diam disayanginya itu.

"A-Aku juga, bodoh..."

Masih memerah, dia menurunkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan, merasakan napas Spain di bibirnya. Panas… apakah Spain sedikit demam? Dia juga tampak terengah-engah… jangan-jangan dia butuh, apa namanya itu, napas buatan? Romano menggigit bibirnya, kepalanya terasa mau meledak karena emosi yang bertubi-tubi. K-Kalau cuma napas buatan sih… dia juga bisa…

"Yo Toni-chaaan! Datanglah ke pelukan abaaaaaaang~ Eh, Romano? Kamu… jangan-jangan…"

Jujur, seumur hidupnya Romano belum pernah merasa sebegitu geramnya sampai ingin memutilasi orang. Atau lebih tepatnya seorang Frenchman kelebihan hormon yang tengah berdiri telanjang di depan pintu kamarnya.

"WINE-BASTAAAAARD! SIAP-SIAP AJA KEHILANGAN MATA DAN NYAWAAAA!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, France sudah berlari-lari telanjang di koridor rumah Spain, Romano mengejar berapi-api di belakangnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kapak perang. Prussia mengawasi adegan abnormal itu sejenak, menelan ludah, lalu kembali membaca bukunya sambil bersiul-siul seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sementara itu di kamar yang tadi mereka ditinggalkan, mata hijau toska itu mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Lovi…?"

* * *

America menatap termometer di tangannya, alis matanya yang untungnya cukup normal berkerut dalam kekalutan.

39.8.

"Kok bisa jadi begini sih, England? Kamu kebanyakan makan scone sih..." Nation muda itu bergumam perlahan seraya mencelupkan handuk ke dalam baskom air dingin lalu memerasnya, kemudian menaruhnya di dahi England yang panas. Dia menatap _Motherland _yang membesarkannya itu, Nation tempat dia bergantung, tempat dia berlindung, tempat dunianya berputar, yang sekarang terbaring lemah di ranjang dikalahkan oleh demam.

"Hhh... S-sconeku nggak salah apa-apa... Ka-kayaknya sih aku kena...wabah..." England berkata tersengal, seolah setiap tarikan napas dilakukannya dengan susah payah. "M-Mungkin ini tipus... atau disentri... atau dua-duanya...uhuk!" Wajah England mendadak memucat dan dia mencengkeram perutnya. America dengan tanggap langsung menyambar baskom logam besar dan menaruhnya di bawah dagu England, mengernyit sedikit ketika Nation sakit itu memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam baskom.

"M-Makasih..." England berbisik, nyaris tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara. America tersenyum maklum sambil menyingkirkan baskom penuh muntahan itu di bawah tempat tidur, mata birunya tidak melepaskan pandangan dari _Motherland_-nya yang kini terbaring tak berdaya, pucat dan terengah-engah. America merasakan sesuatu terbangun dari dalam dirinya, hasrat yang kuat untuk melindungi seseorang yang berharga.

" K-kamu... jangan deket-deket aku dulu America...nanti ketularan..." England berkata lemah, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi koloninya itu. Di luar dugaan, America malah menangkap tangannya di tengah udara lalu menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Mata birunya yang biasanya teduh kini dipenuhi tekad.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Mulai sekarang, aku akan jadi_ hero_ yang melindungi England!"

-tbc

**

* * *

A/N: Ahhh Oyabun, mengapa saya tidak bisa berhenti menyiksa dirimu? Salahkan tampangmu yang menawan, sejarahmu yang kelam, kondisimu yang dibebani kemiskinan... -lari menghindari lemparan banteng- Ohhh Igirisu, mengapa… -tepar dijejelin scone duluan-  
Gomen ya baru update sekarang *kluk* Seminggu kemarin saya stress final exam sama report yang nggak ada habisnya *diteriakin "Woii jangan curcol!"* Emmm dan walaupun terus terang saya kurang pede nulis pairing ini, akhirnya USUK-nya jadi juga, walaupun gaje. Nggak tahu kenapa, saya rada susah dapet feel-nya karakter America *dihajar fans US* Jadi kalo ada yang aneh ato berpotensi jadi plothole (lagi) ato bahkan OOC, jangan ragu-ragu ngasih tahu saya ya…**

Omake (Warning: masih ada France)

Spain: *ngigau* Nghh...L-Lovi...jangan Lovi...

Romano: *menggenggam tangan Spain, khawatir* A-Aku di sini, bodoh...

Spain: Ngg ke kanan dikit dong Lovi...kalau tidak nanti hasilnya tidak memuaskan kita berdua...

Romano: *cengok* Hah?

Spain: *masih ngigau* Lubangnya kan di situ tuh...dimasukin yang bener ya... Perlu aku kasih contoh?

Romano: *blushing, darahnya mulai naik sampe ubun-ubun* Sp-Spain bego! Seenaknya jadiin aku objek mimpi mesummu! Makanya kan aku bilang jangan keseringan hang out sama si France bas...!

Spain: *masih aja ngigau* ...terus tanahnya diratain, dan jangan lupa disiram setiap sore ya... Bulan depan sudah siap dipanen…

Romano: *cengok, blushing, membuang muka* Mi-Mimpi nanem tomat toh...

France: *nepuk-nepuk punggung Romano, nyengir* Sekarang siapa coba yang mesum?

…**Nggak tahu ah. Perasaan makin lama makin gaje… *headdesk* Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat membantu Author memulihkan diri dari sindrom post-exam yang nggak sembuh-sembuh ini *dilempar ember*  
**

Sneak peek for the next chapter:

"Kurasa ini yang mereka sebut _'calm before the storm_'."

"B-Bodoh! Spain bodoh!"

"Tapi England, kau belum sembuh benar!"

"Balas dendam katamu? Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Inglaterra..."

"America, you git! Jangan mendekat!"

**Stay tuned for the next (and last) chapter :)**

**-Ryokiku**


	6. Chp5 plus Epilogue

Bloody Sun, Heavy Rain

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Om Hidekaz. Saya nggak punya apa-apa, bahkan telor tomat yang menemani saya menulis chapter ini pun bikinan housemate saya *gapenting*

**A/N: Satu kata: maaf lama (errr oke ini dua kata *headdesk*) Saya nggak akan bacot macem-macem, cuma bales anonymous reviews habis itu masuk ke cerita, oke?**

**To OviaGaLogin: Makasih… semoga aja chapter terakhir ini bisa lebih sedap yah (aminnn) :D**

**To Akachi: Ah, ini udah dipanjangin. SANGAT dipanjangin (kepanjangan malah kayaknya *pundung*) Hahaha ternyata ada juga yang tertipu~ *digampar* Iya, last chapter. Semoga cukup seru. Makasih sudah menyemangati :)**

**To siapa saya: Ini lanjutannya XD makasih sudah mereview :)**

**To Pepper: Yahuy juga :) Hoohh… makasih, makasih. Saya sudah lumayan sport jantung bikin USUK-nya. Saya takut entah bagaimana bikin America OOC *digampar fans US* Dan udah tahu gitu, masih juga nekat bikin USUK di chapter ini *headdesk* Ah, ini sudah diupdate. Makasih reviewnya ya :D**

**Baiklah. Untuk readers yang sudah menunggu lama, saya persembahkan chapter ekstra panjang (bilang aja udah fail bikin last chapternya -plak-). A-Anyway.. selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati last chapter ini :)**

**Warning: Explicit sho-ai. And kissing—lots of it. But I'm not telling who ;P**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Azure Sky, Raging Wind

Romano mengutuk pelan sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Spain, masih menyeret kapak perang yang tadinya dimaksudkan untuk memutilasi seorang Frenchman kelebihan hormon yang memergokinya sedang…lupakan saja. Cih, kalau saja _wine-bastard _itu tidak punya cukup otak untuk bersembunyi di ladang tomat, pastilah sekarang dia sudah jadi alternatif baru menu makan siang. Wajah pemuda Italia itu memerah begitu dia sampai di depan pintu kamar _caretaker-_nya, teringat kejadian yang hampir membuatnya lupa daratan. Dia menggeleng keras-keras, berusaha untuk mengontrol aliran darah di wajahnya selagi menempatkan tangannya di kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Ya benar, dia hanya menunggui Spain, tak lebih dari itu. ! Kalau nggak ditunggui kan nggak lucu kalau tahu-tahu si oyabun serampangan itu bangun lalu berkeliaran dengan luka seperti i…tu…

Mata hazelitu membelalak ngeri ketika melihat hanya sehelai selimut kusut tersisa di atas tempat tidur yang kosong ditinggalkan penghuninya. Personifikasi Southern Italy itu menyerbu masuk kamar, jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti mau terbang, sementara dia menyibakkan selimut sekaligus seprainya dalam kepanikan. Spain… menghilang? Bagaimana…

"OI ROMANO! SI ANTONIO GAK AWESOME NIH! CEPETAN SINI!"

Begitu mendengar suara sok awesome Prussia menyebut-nyebut nama Spain, Romano langsung berlari menuruni tangga, tidak peduli ketika lututnya teratuk railing besi yang pasti akan jadi memar besok pagi. Rasa panik dan takutnya perlahan melebur menjadi kelegaan ketika melihat Prussia berdiri di depan pintu dapur, memapah Spain yang tampak pucat dan terengah-engah. Negara albino itu menatapnya tajam, membetulkan posisi lengan Spain di bahunya agar lebih stabil, sebelum menegur koloni kecil di depannya.

"Kamu ngapain aja sih, Romano? Kenapa kamu biarkan Antonio keluyuran sampai dapur padahal kondisinya lagi nggak awesome gini, hah? Seandainya aku yang awesome ini nggak memergokinya, mungkin dia sudah kejedot meja terus mati kehabisan darah dengan sangat tidak awesome, tahu!"

Romano merasakan wajahnya memerah, tapi karena emosi yang sama sekali berbeda. "B-Berisik! Mana mungkin negara kayak kita bisa mati kejedot meja, idiot! Lagipula, aku cuma lengah sebentar gara-gara ngejar si wine-bastard itu! Ini semua salah siapapun yang menginspirasi si mesum sialan itu buat nge-raep Spain!"

Kali ini giliran Prussia menelan ludah. Feeling-nya yang awesome mengatakan bahwa kalau dia memberitahu Romano dirinyalah yang secara tidak langsung membuat France nyaris me-raep Spain, nyawanya akan berkurang paling tidak setengah abad. Daripada mengambil resiko harus mendengarkan Chopin dari dalam peti mati, akhirnya Prussia memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"P-Pokoknya yang penting, kita harus kembalikan Antonio ke ranjang secepatnya. Si bego ini juga salah sih, ngapain juga nekat jalan-jalan sampai sini…"

"T-To…mat…"

Baik Prussia maupun Romano langsung menoleh menatap pihak ketiga yang nyaris mereka lupakan hak suaranya. Mata hijau Spain sudah hampir terbuka sepenuhnya, namun tampak masih agak lemas seperti nenek-nenek anemia.

"O-Oi, Antonio… jangan dipaksa…" Prussia berbisik khawatir, menatap sahabatnya yang tengah dipapahnya. Spain menggeleng pelan, menjulurkan tangannya yang berbalut perban seolah ingin meraih sesuatu dari kejauhan, bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti antara igauan atau curhatan. Atau keduanya.

"Ka-kapal Inglaterra… empat bulan… _scone_… rasanya... mau mati… tomaaaaattt..."

Prussia dan Romano berpandang-pandangan sejenak, mata rubi dan hazel itu melebar ngeri ketika pemahaman memasuki otak mereka secara bersamaan.

"Oi Romano, dia sakaw nih! Ambilin dia tomat, cepetan!"

"Berisik! Udah tahu, albino-bastard!"

* * *

America menatap surat di tangannya, alisnya berkerut dalam kegetiran. Dengan ini sudah lima belas surat yang datang seminggu ini, semuanya berisikan pesan yang sama:

_Spain sedang lemah. Kali ini kita yang akan menyerang, dan merebut vital regionnya langsung di wilayahnya. Pastikan armada kita siap. _

_Tertanda: Elizabeth I_

Koloni muda itu menggigit bibirnya, jemarinya mengerat di sekitar perkamen mahal itu. Dia tidak punya sentimen apa-apa, tapi saat itu saja dia merasa ingin sekali melabrak superior England. Tidakkah dia lihat bahwa England sedang dilanda wabah? Tidakkah dia sadar bahwa England yang hampir-hampir tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi untuk pergi berperang? Spain mungkin memang sedang lemah, tapi tetap saja, menyuruh England berperang lagi dengan kondisi sakit begini… sama saja dengan bunuh diri…

"Apa yang kau pegang itu, America?" Suara England yang masih sedikit serak itu menyentaknya kembali dari kontemplasi, membuatnya menjatuhkan perkamen itu ke lantai. America berbalik menatap _motherland_-nya yang masih terbaring di ranjang, secepat kilat memaksa dirinya yang tengah kalut dan bingung itu untuk tersenyum riang.

"Ah England, kau sudah bangun ya! Syukurlah! Umm aku ambilin sup ya, biar kamu cepet kuat…"

"Itu surat ya?" England memotong cuap-cuap gugup America, mata hijaunya terpancang pada stempel kerajaan yang terpatri di perkamen yang tergeletak di lantai itu. "Tolong ambilkan, America. Itu surat penting dari Ratuku."

America tertegun sejenak, menatap kakinya sambil memilin-milin lengan bajunya dengan gelisah. Berikan, atau biarkan? Yang manapun, England akan…

"Ambilkan, America." Walaupun tidak dalam kondisi prima, nada suara England terdengar tegas. Menahan rasa sesak di tenggorokannya, America membungkuk mengambil perkamen yang tergeletak itu lalu menyerahkannya pada _motherland_-nya. Dia melihat alis tebal England bertemu saat membaca perintah dari superiornya, mendengar desahan panjang keluar dari bibirnya ketika nation bermata hijau itu menyibakkan selimutnya, bersiap-siap turun dari ranjang.

"England, kamu mau kemana?" America langsung memegang lengan England, kekhawatiran mewarnai wajahnya.

England menghela napas, dengan lembut mengendurkan pegangan America pada lengannya. "Maaf ya America, sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi lagi…"

"Ta-Tapi, kamu kan belum sembuh benar!" America merasakan matanya memanas dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Kalau saja dia punya cukup kekuatan, dia tidak akan membiarkan England melalui ini semua...

England hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum pahit, perlahan-lahan turun dari tempat tidur. "Ini perintah Ratuku, America. Aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Suatu saat nanti kaupun akan mengerti. Sekarang biarkan aku-"

Gerakan personifikasi kerajaan besar itu terhenti ketika koloninya memeluk erat dirinya, memaksanya tetap di ranjang. Warna merah mulai merayapi pipi pucat England saat dia merasakan jantung koloninya itu berdetak begitu dekat dengannya, keberadaan yang begitu hangat.

"A-A-America? A-Apa yang…"

"_Stay,_" America berbisik, wajahnya terkubur di kemeja England, menutupi warna pink yang juga menyapu pipinya. "Satu dua hari saja sudah cukup. _Just… for a while longer... please stay._"

England tertegun sejenak, sebelum senyuman langka menghiasi wajahnya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu America, membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut _dirty blond _koloni kesayangannya, lalu menjawab dalam bisikan pelan.

".._.I will._"

* * *

Matahari di langit Madrid sudah berwarna kemerahan ketika Prussia dan France berjalan keluar dari rumah Spain, siap berpamitan. Sang tuan rumah sendiri, yang sekarang sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan-jalan setelah sakaw-empat-bulan-tanpa-tomat-nya itu teratasi, mengantar kedua sahabatnya itu sampai ke gerbang depan.

"Gilbert… Francis… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih," Spain menggaruk hidungnya, tertawa kecil sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Kalau bukan karena kalian berdua, mungkin aku—tidak, mungkin aku dan Lovi sudah…"

"_Hush_ _mon cher_, jangan membesar-besarkan. Tidak ada kamipun, Romano kecilmu itu sudah mengurusmu dengan cukup baik. Ternyata begitu-begitu dia cukup punya potensi jadi istri yang baik lho. Mestinya kamu coba deh sering-sering sakit, dear Toni." France mengedip menggoda seraya menepuk punggung sahabatnya, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh bagian yang berbalut perban. Spain tertawa renyah, Prussia terkekeh sembari mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu France dan Spain, merengkuh keduanya dalam rangkulan yang hangat, sehangat persahabatan mereka bertiga.

"Inilah gunanya sahabat, hm?" Negara albino itu menyeringai, mengacak-acak rambut kecoklatan Spain dan rambut pirang France ("Ahhhh Gil! Kenapa kau hancurkan rambut eike yang lembut, halus, dan silky bagaikan sutra impor dari China iniii!") lalu melepaskan rangkulannya, mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata hijau Spain.

"Kami cuma bisa membantu sampai sini, Antonio. Sisanya terserah padamu."

Spain mengangguk, senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. "Ini sudah lebih cukup, terimakasih. Kalau saja ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas budi…"

"_Aww vous etes mignon~ _Kalau ingin membalas budi, kau bisa mulai dengan menikahi abang Francis, _mon cheri~_"

"Nggak usah dengerin si mesum nggak awesome ini. Yuk Francis, kita pulang biar Antonio bisa istirahat." Prussia mulai berjalan menuju pelabuhan yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari rumah Spain, menyeret France yang masih memonyongkan bibirnya minta ciuman. Di belakang mereka, Spain melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil mengucapkan selamat jalan.

"…Hei Gil," France angkat suara begitu mereka sampai di pelabuhan La Coruna tempat mereka menambatkan kapal; rumah Spain sudah tak lebih dari sebuah titik di kejauhan. "Benarkah tidak apa-apa meninggalkan _Espagne_ seperti ini? Aku sudah terlibat konflik dengan _Angleterre _cukup lama untuk mengenal perangainya. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini, dia pasti akan kembali dan menyerang _Espagne _lagi."

Prussia mendengus. "Lalu kalau kita tetap tinggal di sana, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kamu tahu sama baiknya dengan aku kalau soal armada, England dan Spain adalah yang terbaik di seluruh Eropa, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tinggalpun, kita hanya akan jadi sama bergunanya seperti Romano. Pemborosan tenaga yang tidak awesome." Personifikasi _Königreich Preußen_ itu beralasan, menguap lebar-lebar. Namun itu tidak cukup memuaskan lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau seandainya mereka berdua berhadapan sekali lagi, menurutmu siapa yang akan menang, Gil?" France mencoba pendekatan lain, mata birunya menatap teman albino-nya penuh arti. Yang ditanya hanya terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak tahu. England mungkin sedikit di atas angin, tapi Spain juga pulih dengan cepat. Keduanya punya kesempatan sama besar." Mata rubi-nya menatap langit Mediteran yang disinari cahaya matahari, tampak tenang dan damai tak terusik. Langit yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi saksi salah satu pertempuran terbesar abad itu.

_Kurasa ini yang disebut _calm before the storm...

"Yah, pokoknya sebaiknya kita cepat pergi. Telat beberapa hari saja, mungkin kita bakal terperangkap badai dan nggak bisa pulang." _Ya, terperangkap dalam badai yang bukan urusan kita…_

"…Gil?"

"Hm?"

"Kadang-kadang kamu bisa juga awesome beneran ya?"

**

* * *

Juni 1589.**

England meluruskan kerah bajunya, menyampirkan jubah birunya di atas kaus putih elegan yang membalut tubuhnya. Dia menarik keluar pedang dari sarungnya, memeriksa bilahnya yang berkilauan. Kondisinya masih cukup baik untuk menebas beberapa kepala. Pemuda pirang beralis tebal itu menyarungkan lagi pedangnya, seringai puas di wajahnya berganti jadi keterkejutan ketika dilihatnya koloninya berdiri di sampingnya, menyodorkan topi admiral berwarna biru yang dihiasi bulu-bulu.

"Jangan lupakan ini, _Capt'n._" America nyengir lebar, berusaha menirukan aksen bajak laut yang kadang-kadang didengarnya dari England.

England tersenyum, perasaan bangga dan terharu bercampur jadi satu. Dia menekuk lutut dan menunduk, membiarkan America menaruh topi itu di kepalanya. Setelah membetulkan posisinya yang sedikit miring, dia menengadah, mata hijau terangnya bertemu mata biru teduh koloni yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Terimakasih. Aku pasti akan menang, lalu memasakkanmu scone yang banyak." Pemuda British yang penuh kebanggaan itu berikrar sembari mengelus kepala koloninya dengan penuh kasih sayang. America menengadah menatapnya, senyuman tersungging di bibirnya; senyuman yang dengan cepat menghilang begitu _motherland_-nya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju kapal yang menunggu di pelabuhan. Koloni muda itu menggigit bibirnya, mengepalkan tangannya sampai urat-uratnya bermunculan saat memandang punggung _motherland _yang disayanginya yang semakin menjauh darinya.

_Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu, England…_

* * *

Sementara itu di semenanjung Iberia...

"Espana, mereka datang. Kurang lebih 100 kapal, sedang melintasi English Channel menuju Iberia. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan menyerang lewat Portugal. Perintah anda?"

Bahkan komandannya pun tampak tegang saat melaporkan situasi di lapangan.

Yang ditanya hanya mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya, mata hijau itu berkilat dalam ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Personifikasi _Imperio __Español_itu bergumam, menyambar jubah merah yang tergeletak di punggung kursi dan menyampirkannya di sekitar bahunya. Bau _rum_ dari kapal England bahkan masih tertinggal di jubahnya, tak peduli berapa kalipun dia mencucinya. Dia meringis sedikit ketika rasa perih menusuk bahu kanannya tempat sayatan lebar yang belum pulih sepenuhnya itu masih bersarang. Bahkan benda mengerikan itu—_scone, _kalau tidak salah—masih sering menghantuinya dalam tidurnya.

"Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan mereka yang gugur dalam pertempuran armada. Bangsat beralis itu harus musnah sebelum bisa menginjakkan kaki ke tanah kita."

Ya. England telah meninggalkan terlalu banyak kenangan baginya selama masa penawanan empat bulan, dan kali ini dia akan membalasnya.

Dengan jubah merah berkibar ditiup angin laut, Spain berjalan menuju kapalnya yang menunggu di pelabuhan. Dengan armada-nya yang entah bagaimana dia pulihkan dalam setahun, dia siap keluar menghadapi musuh bebuyutannya di lautan.

Dia tidak menyadari sepasang mata _hazel _menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, tidak melihat butir-butir air mata mengaliri pipi bundar itu diiringi isakan pelan.

"B-Bodoh… Spain bodoh…! A-Awas kalau sampai bikin aku panen tomat sendirian lagi bulan ini, bodoh…"

**

* * *

September 1589.**

Persis seperti setahun yang lalu, hari itupun laut kembali menjadi saksi tubuh-tubuh termutilasi dan kapal-kapal dilalap api. Di atas salah satu _galleon_ yang sudah hampir karam, dua sosok itu berdiri saling bertatapan. Salah satunya mengenakan jubah biru bersenjatakan pedang, sementara satunya berjubah merah sambil membawa kapak besar. Keduanya sudah berlumuran darah dan terengah-engah, tapi masih mencengkeram senjata mereka dengan waspada.

"Saatnya untuk balas dendam, Espana. Kali ini aku tidak akan segan. Perintah ratuku jelas; vital region-mu harus jadi milikku." Si pirang beralis tebal itu mengultimatum, mengangkat pedangnya sampai selevel dengan leher lawannya. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat alis.

"Balas dendam? Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Inglaterra..." Jemari kecoklatan itu mengerat di pegangan kapaknya ketika dia mengingat pengalaman pahitnya menjadi tawanan berbulan-bulan.

Bola mata hijau yang identik itu saling mendelik, sebelum keduanya kembali beradu, saling menebas dan menyambar, berusaha menjatuhkan lawannya. Suara baja berdentang terdengar ketika pedang England bertemu gagang kapak Spain, sesaat mengunci keduanya dalam satu posisi. England berusaha mempertahankan posisi ofensifnya sementara Spain berjuang mencegah bilah yang tinggal beberapa senti dari tubuhnya itu menambah jumlah lukanya. Keduanya tetap seperti itu selama beberapa saat, tangan dengan mantap mencengkeram senjata masing-masing sampai urat-uratnya keluar, mata saling bertatapan penuh intimidasi dan ancaman, sampai tiba-tiba England maju ke depan dan mengklaim bibir lawannya.

Spain membeku, matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan, pegangannya pada kapaknya mengendur sejenak. Namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi England untuk menerobos pertahanannya dan menghadiahinya goresan cukup dalam di bahu kanan, nyaris bersilangan dengan luka lama Spain yang belum kering. Spain berteriak sambil mundur, tangan kirinya menekan bahunya yang terluka, berusaha menghentikan cucuran darah yang menodai jubah merahnya. Mata hijaunya menyipit menahan sakit, lengan kanannya sudah mulai gemetar dan mati rasa. Kalau tidak cepat dihentikan, dia bisa kehilangan darah dengan cepat. Tapi yang sekarang mengusiknya…

"Apa maksudnya yang barusan?" Pemuda Latin itu menggeram, mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya, ekspresinya diliputi kejijikan.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tertawa kecil, menjilat darah yang menodai bilah pedangnya dengan aura intimidasi. "Terlalu naif. Begitu mudahnya terdistraksi oleh kontak kecil seperti itu. Jangan bilang itu ciuman pertamamu?"

Spain tidak menjawab, hanya meludah dengan getir di lantai kayu kapal. Sekali ini saja dia bersyukur ciuman pertamanya sudah 'diamankan' entah oleh France atau Prussia—kemungkinan besar sih France—berabad-abad sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, melakukan kontak sedemikian intim dengan orang yang dibencinya—walaupun atas dasar yang amat sangat berbeda—sudah cukup untuk membuat isi perutnya bergolak.

"_¡Hijo de puta!_" Dia meraung, menerjang sambil mati-matian mengayunkan _halberd_ dengan tangan kirinya. England hanya butuh dua langkah ringan untuk menghindari serangannya dan balas menerjang, sukses membuat kapaknya terlempar ke ujung lain anjungan. Spain mendesis kesakitan ketika punggungnya bertemu lantai kayu yang keras, merasakan pedang England menembus bagian bahu jubahnya, hanya meleset beberapa mili dari kulitnya. Dia mengerjap, menatap langsung wajah England yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan di atasnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menang, Espana." Personifikasi _British Empire _itu mencemooh, menatap lawannya yang berbaring terlentang ditahan oleh tusukan pedang. Dia dengan santai menduduki dada Spain, mencegahnya bangkit dan melakukan serangan balasan, sebelum menjilat bibirnya sambil memegang dagu lawannya di antara jemarinya. "Kalau kau serahkan vital region-mu tanpa perlawanan…"

"_¡Sobre mi cadáver!_" Spain menggeram, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjedukkan kepalanya sekeras yang dia bisa ke arah pemuda pirang yang mendudukinya. Matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang ketika merasakan tengkoraknya beradu dengan entah dagu atau rusuk England, tapi masih menyeringai saat merasakan beban yang menghimpitnya hilang ketika pemuda British itu terpental. Pengalamannya di-_headbutt_ Romano selama bertahun-tahun ternyata berguna juga. Setidaknya dia sudah belajar tekniknya langsung dari _expert_-nya.

Dengan satu sentakan, dia mencabut pedang England dengan tangan kanannya yang berlumur darah lalu berdiri, berjalan pelan menuju England yang terkapar dan mencengkeram abdomen-nya. Oh, jadi _headbutt_-nya tadi kena perut ternyata…

Sambil menyipitkan mata, dia menempatkan kakinya di perut England lalu menginjaknya, membuat personifikasi negara kepulauan itu mengaduh kesakitan. Dia melihat warna merah mulai menodai kemeja putih lawannya dan seringai mengembang di wajahnya. Dia sudah memegang kelemahan England…

"Situasi berbalik, Inglaterra," desisnya, mengacungkan pedangnya sampai ujungnya menyentuh leher England, mengoyak dasi sutra berikut bros emas berlambang stempel kerajaannya. Ditekannya bilah itu sampai melihat tetes-tetes darah menuruni leher lawannya. "Bagaimana rasanya dilukai dengan pedangmu sendiri?" dia mencemooh, memandang puas wajah England yang balas memelototinya, mata hijaunya dipenuhi kebencian.

"_Son of a_...AGHH!" England tersedak ketika Spain menendang perutnya, membuat rasa sakit dari luka bekas pertempuran armada, wabah yang belum sepenuhnya hilang, ditambah _headbutt_ yang barusan berlipat ganda. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menyumpah ketika Spain menjambak rambutnya, berbisik di telinganya.

"Ini belum apa-apa, Inglaterra. Dibandingkan dengan apa yang kualami di kubangan yang kau sebut kapal itu, ini bukan apa-apa." Dengan satu ayunan pedang, Spain melucuti England dari jubah biru kebesarannya, topi admiralnya entah sudah ada di mana. Personifikasi _Imperio __Español_ itu berbisik, dendam dan amarah mewarnai nada suaranya. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya kubuat kau merasakan hal yang sama, Inglaterra? Perlukah aku mengurungmu berbulan-bulan? Atau mungkin..." Spain menjilat bibirnya, "...kau langsung kuhabisi saja untuk mengakhiri konflik ini selamanya?"

Dengan seringai gila yang tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang biasanya dihiasi senyuman ceria, Spain mengangkat pedang ke atas kepalanya, siap menghujamkannya ke tubuh musuh bebuyutannya. England sudah memejamkan matanya, siap menerima hidupnya yang sebentar lagi akan diakhiri oleh pedangnya sendiri.

"HENTIKAAAAAAN!"

Bilah itu berhenti di tengah udara. Baik Spain maupun England menoleh menatap sosok anak kecil dengan sehelai rambut mencuat yang berdiri gemetar di sisi lain anjungan, tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam sebilah belati entah dari mana. Mata birunya penuh tekad namun tetap dibayangi ketakutan.

"A-America?" England berkata tak percaya, rasa takut mulai merayapi mata hijaunya.

"M-men-menjauh dari England, b-b-bajak laut jahat!" America berteriak, mengacung-acungkan belatinya dengan garang walaupun suaranya bergetar.

Spain mengangkat alis. Dirinya, bajak laut jahat? Nggak salah? Anak itu…koloninya England? Pasti deh diajarin yang bertolak belakang…

"America _you git_! Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Jangan mendekat!" England berteriak, nada suaranya campuran antara kemarahan dan kekhawatiran.

America berjengit sedikit dibentak oleh _motherland_-nya, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Ta-Tapi…aku kan sudah berjanji akan melindungi England! D-Dan seorang _hero_…tidak akan melanggar janji!" Jemari mungil yang memegang belati itu gemetar hebat, namun mata biru sang empunya tetap dipenuhi tekad baja. Keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya.

Spain tertegun. Melihat England dan America, mau tidak mau dia teringat hubungannya sendiri dengan Romano. Bila dia menghabisi England sekarang di depan America… dia akan menghancurkan hati bocah belia itu. Bagaimana kiranya perasaan Romano seandainya dirinya dibunuh di depan matanya? Dia tidak ingin…dan tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan.

"P-Pokoknya, jangan dekati England lagi, bajak laut! Ayo sini lawan aku!" koloni cilik itu berteriak, masih mengacung-acungkan belatinya.

"America, jangan macam-macam!"England berteriak, kepanikan mulai merayapi nada suaranya. Dia menatap Spain, dan bilah pedang yang tinggal beberapa senti dari kepalanya, mata hijaunya yang biasanya angkuh kali ini tampak agak memohon.

"Jangan pedulikan dia! Lanjutkan saja pertempuran kita!"

"Kau sedang tidak dalam posisi untuk membuat penawaran, Inglaterra." Spain mengingatkan, menurunkan pedangnya sampai sejajar dengan leher England. Jarang-jarang dia berada di atas angin melawan musuh bebuyutannya. England ada di wilayahnya, tak berdaya, siap dihabisi kapan saja. Hanya dengan satu gerakan sederhana… kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang lagi…

Tapi nuraninya…

Sambil berdoa Boss-nya tidak akan memukulinya, Spain melemparkan pedang England sejauh-jauhnya, mendengarnya berdentang di ujung anjungan seiring mata England yang melebar dalam ketertegunan.

"Espana… kau…'

Spain membuang muka, berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi England yang masih terkapar di lantai kapal, sepatu botnya berdentum di lantai kayu yang menguarkan aroma mesiu.

"Pulanglah, Inglaterra. Bawa kolonimu ke tempat yang aman. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Dia berbisik pelan sembari memberi isyarat pada kru-nya di kapal lain untuk menjemputnya. Mengabaikan pandangan heran dari anak buahnya, dia melirik dari sudut matanya. Dia bisa melihat England memeluk America, air mata menghiasi wajah yang biasanya angkuh dan penuh intimidasi itu. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Spain sementara dia menyeberangi tali menuju kapalnya, bersiap-siap kembali ke tanahnya.

_Dengan ini kita impas, Inglaterra…_

* * *

Romano memeluk lututnya, jemari kecilnya menggenggam kalung salib yang dihadiahkan Spain kepadanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sekali itu saja, dia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Tidak usah ada uang, harta, atau gadis-gadis cantik mengelilinginya—selama dia tidak harus melihat Spain pulang berlumuran darah seperti dulu, semua hal duniawi itu rela ia buang jauh-jauh.

_Pulanglah, bastard…_

Bibirnya komat-kamit mengucapkan doa, jemarinya mulai memutih di bandul kayu kalungnya.

_Aku akan jadi anak baik… aku tidak akan headbutt dia lagi… Tolong… pulangkan Antonio dengan selamat…_

Sesak mulai merayapi dadanya, setiap detik yang berlalu terasa bagaikan berbulan-bulan ketika dia meringkuk di sofa ruang tamu, menggenggam salibnya sambil tak henti-hentinya berdoa. Dia tidak melihat sosok berjubah merah muncul perlahan dan mendekatinya dari belakang, sampai tangan besar mengelus kepalanya, membuatnya tersentak karena sentuhan yang sangat dikenalnya. Mata hazelnya melebar ketika dilihatnya sosok Spain tersenyum kepadanya, jubah merahnya robek di beberapa tempat dan tangan kanannya berlumur darah tapi selebihnya dia tampak baik-baik saja. Mata hazel itu mulai berkaca-kaca ketika Spain mengusap rambut _auburn_-nya dengan penuh kasih sayang, mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat ingin didengarnya.

"Lovi… aku pulang."

Detik berikutnya, dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain sebuah pelukan hangat.

**

* * *

Epilogue – One Last Piece**

England bersender di depan pintu ruang meeting, menghela napas panjang sambil melirik arloji yang jarumnya berhenti di angka delapan dan dua belas. Gara-gara benda rusak sialan itu, dia jadi kepagian dua jam datang ke meeting tahunan; benar-benar kepagian sampai pegawai yang biasanya membukakan pintu ruangan saja belum datang. Jadilah dia terpaksa menunggu di luar, bersedekap sambil merutuki 'keberuntungannya'. Dia sudah berusaha mengirim sms ke America—selaku tuan rumah meeting—tapi masih saja pending sampai sekarang.

"Sial… jangan-jangan si bego itu lupa nge-charge batere hapenya lagi. Bodoh!" England mengutuk sambil melemparkan handphone-nya, didorong rasa frustrasi yang amat sangat. Kenapa hari ini rasanya sial sekali…

"ADUH!"

England langsung menoleh ke arah suara gedubrakan keras yang datang dari arah di mana dia melemparkan handphone-nya beberapa detik yang lalu. Pemuda British terkesiap, lalu langsung setengah berlari mendekati 'korbannya' yang tepar ditindih kardus-kardus besar dengan mawar-mawar kertas berceceran di sekitarnya.

"Ma-maaf, saya tidak sengaja! Err…anda tidak terluka kan?" England terbata-bata minta maaf sambil menyingkirkan kardus yang menindih kepala 'korbannya', dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata hijau yang sangat mirip matanya sendiri.

"Espana?"

Personifikasi negara Mediteran itu mengerjap, masih mengelus dahinya yang sudah mulai memerah bekas hantaman handphone England.

"Adududuh…Inglaterra? Kamu ya yang tadi main lempar barang?" Pemilik mata hijau itu masih mengernyit kesakitan ketika dia berusaha berdiri, menyingkirkan kardus-kardus yang menindihnya sambil berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak mawar-mawar kertas yang susah payah dibuatnya semalaman. England hanya membuang muka, sikap gentleman-nya yang tadi lenyap entah kemana.

"Be-Berisik! Hapeku sendiri, suka-suka aku dong mau dilempar atau diapain!"

"Jadi yang tadi kamu lempar itu hape? Syukurlah, kupikir _scone _atau apa tadi_._" Spain berkomentar ringan, tampak sudah melupakan rasa sakitnya ketika dia berjongkok memunguti mawar-mawarnya yang tercecer. Didorong rasa tanggung jawab sebagai seorang gentleman, England ikut berjongkok dan membantu memasukkan kembali bunga-bunga kertas itu ke dalam kardus. Dia melihat sebagian bunga itu tampak berkilat dan bundar sempurna, sebagian lagi berkerut dan agak lusuh. Mungkin Spain membuatnya sambil setengah tidur, atau bahkan tidak sengaja meniduri mawar-mawar yang sudah dibuatnya di atas meja. Diliriknya Spain yang tengah memunguti mawar di depannya. Ada lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Sepertinya dia memang bergadang.

"Espana…"

"Hm?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." England kembali menunduk dan menekuni pekerjaannya memunguti mawar. Sudah bukan kabar baru bahwa setelah kehilangan seluruh koloninya disusul keruntuhan kekaisarannya, Spain tidak lagi sekuat dulu. Dia sudah terlalu miskin untuk terlibat dalam kedua perang dunia, dan bahkan sampai sekarang pun termasuk empat besar negara termiskin di EU. Dia bahkan pernah mendengar rumor Spain hampir saja tewas kalau saja rakyatnya tidak mengadopsi Euro sebagai mata uang mereka dan mengembalikan keseimbangan ekonominya. Rasanya sukar dipercaya, negara yang dulu dianggapnya sebagai musuh bebuyutan, rivalnya dalam menguasai tujuh samudra, sekarang sudah terpuruk sampai seperti ini…

"Inglaterra? Apa ada sesuatu di mukaku?"

England terkesiap, baru menyadari dari tadi dia memandangi wajah pemuda Latin di hadapannya. Dengan intensitas yang kemungkinan besar di luar kewajaran. "Bu-Bukan apa-apa. Errr… nih, kardusmu." Dia menyodorkan kardus yang penuh berisi mawar, menghindari menatap mata hijau yang identik dengannya itu. Spain menerima kardus yang disodorkan, bergumam pelan.

"Mmn. _Gracias_."

Keduanya berdiri dalam diam, Spain masih memeluk kardus-kardus berisi mawar. England merasa sedikit kikuk, berdiri berdua saja dengan mantan rivalnya. Sesungguhnya, di antara mereka sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Konflik yang dulu menghantui masa lalu mereka tenggelam bersama dengan meninggalnya Phillip II dan Elizabeth I. Mereka sudah hampir-hampir tidak pernah bertemu lagi di medan perang, kecuali sekelebat di tengah _War of Spanish Succession_, _War of Austrian Succession_, dan _The Third Anglo-Dutch War_. Terkadang England bertanya-tanya sendiri; apakah Spain merindukan masa lalu mereka? Masa-masa di mana mereka saling mengejar di tengah lautan, terombang-ambing berbulan-bulan di atas kapal, memperebutkan gelar sebagai penguasa samudra…

"Inglaterra?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, England tersentak. Mengusap rambutnya sambil mengutuki dirinya yang begitu sering tenggelam dalam nostalgia, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa.

"Ahaha. Maaf. Aku hanya… _well_, terkenang…"

"Pada masa lalu kita?"

England terdiam. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata hijau Spain, sejenak hampir bisa melihat sisa-sisa _Imperio __Español _masih membayangi mata negara yang kini sudah hampir tidak pernah terlibat perang itu. Dia merasakan getar aneh di dadanya. Apakah dia baru saja berharap…?

Spain hanya tersenyum misterius, perlahan mengambil satu langkah mendekati pemuda pirang itu, jemarinya menyentuh dasi yang membalut leher sang British gentleman. "Hmm… apakah kau merindukanku, Inglaterra?" Dia berbisik, nada suaranya yang biasanya ringan dan ceria kini berisi emosi tak terbaca.

England tidak menjawab, terlalu terpukau dengan mata emerald yang kini hanya berjarak sekian senti dari matanya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak ketika jarak antara mereka semakin menyempit sampai bibir Spain menyentuh lembut bibirnya, lidahnya tanpa susah payah memasuki mulut pemuda British yang tanpa perlawanan itu. Kontak itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah England memanas di tengah udara musim dingin. Spain menarik kepalanya, menjilat bibirnya masih dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Dengan ini utangku lunas sepenuhnya, Inglaterra."

Sebelum England sempat bereaksi, Spain sudah berbalik memunggunginya, dengan cepat menghilang di balik tikungan. Meninggalkan pemuda British itu berdiri sendirian di tengah gang, warna merah masih menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

_Y-Yang tadi itu… apa maksudnya…_

"Oi, England! Menunggu lama ya? Maaf, maaf, aku baru baca sms-mu barusan…" England tersentak ketika sebuah tangan mendadak hinggap di bahunya. Dia menoleh sambil gelagapan, menatap langsung mata biru di balik kacamata mantan koloninya yang kini sudah lebih tinggi darinya.

"A-America? Ke-Kenapa baru dateng sekarang, _you git_! Telat banget, tauk!" Pemuda British itu langsung marah-marah, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Yang dimarahi hanya mengangkat alis.

"Yah, adanya juga kamu yang kepagian, England." America berkomentar ringan, mengeluarkan sebungkus burger dari saku jaketnya dan mulai membuka bungkusnya. Tangannya terhenti ketika dilihatnya warna merah yang masih mendominasi wajah pemuda beralis tebal di sebelahnya. "England, mukamu itu… merah banget…"

Kalimat yang tidak jelas pertanyaan atau pernyataan itu hanya membuat wajah England semakin merah ketika mantan _empire _itu gelagapan, berusaha dan gagal total melenyapkan warna _scarlet_ yang kini memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. "B-B-Bukan! Me-Merah apa? A-Aku cuma sedikit kedinginan kok! Gara-gara kelamaan nunggu kamu nih! Makanya jangan-"

Kalimat itu terputus di tengah jalan ketika bibir America menyegel bibirnya, jemarinya yang tidak memegang burger mengelus lembut sisi kepalanya. England terbelalak sejenak, sebelum mata hijaunya menutup dan membiarkan dirinya dibuai oleh sensasi yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh America. Begitu ciuman berakhir, America menarik kepalanya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Sekarang sudah hangat kan?"

England memalingkan wajahnya yang malah jadi semakin merah, berbisik pelan. "M-Makasih…"

America hanya tertawa riang sambil menepuk punggung mantan _motherland_-nya—yang kini sudah resmi jadi kekasihnya. "Baiklah! Walaupun kecepetan satu jam, kita buka pintu ruangannya sekarang ya?" Dia berkata riang.

England mengangguk dan menunggu America menggerayangi saku-saku jaketnya, mencari-cari kunci ruangan. Pemuda British itu memasukkan tangan ke sakunya, membeku sejenak ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras di dalam saku jasnya. Dikeluarkannya benda itu lalu diamatinya. Sebuah bros emas bertuliskan _British Empire. _Mata hijaunya terbelalak. Kapan Spain memasukkan itu ke dalam saku jasnya? Jangan-jangan waktu… England menggelengkan kepalanya, memaksa perhatiannya untuk kembali terfokus ke bros di tangannya. Bros yang direnggut Spain darinya dalam pertempuran terakhir mereka. Hanya dengan melihat bros itu dia bisa mencium aroma bubuk mesiu, darah, dan angin laut yang dahulu mendominasi hari-harinya. Seulas senyum mulai muncul di wajah England. Kini dirinya memang milik America, dan South Italy memiliki Spain. Tapi tetap saja, kenangan akan _British Empire _dan _Imperio __Español_akan menjadi memori mereka berdua selamanya…

"Ketemu juga kuncinya! Oh ya, England?"

"Hm? Apa?" England dengan cepat memasukkan kembali bros itu ke saku jasnya.

"Entah kenapa ciuman hari ini rasanya sedikit beda. Hmm…tadi kamu habis makan tomat kah?"

Saat itu, wajah England sudah cukup merah untuk menarik banteng lewat.

-End

* * *

**A/N: …diakhiri dengan sangat SANGAT elit *note the sarcasm* Selesai… _Dios mio_, fic gaje ini selesai! *dances random flamenco* Walaupun agak _rush, timeline _berantakan, kemungkinan banyak _typo_, dan sejarahnya mungkin rada meleset… *pundung berjam-jam* Sesungguhnya saya merasa ada yang kurang dengan last chapter ini, tapi masih bingung apa. (Gaje? Yup. Maksa? Bener banget. Kepanjangan? HELL YEAH.) –saking banyaknya kali ya- *double headdesk* A-anyway…omake terakhir dari saya…**

Omake:

Spain: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama… hak seme-ku dibalikin juga! *air mata bahagia*

Romano: Kenapa porsi gue dikit banget di chapter ini? Dasar author bego, nggak niat bikin SpaMano! Gue panggilin mafia nih!

England: I-Itu maksudnya apa? Kenapa gue blushing di depannya si Spain? Harusnya ni cerita fokusnya SpaMano sama USUK kan? Kok bisa nyelip gue ama Spain sih? Dasar Author nggak konsisten!

America: Hahaha. Mbak Author, ini gue bawa truk yah. Lumayan berat loh. Kalo dilempar ke anda kayaknya mantab tuh…

Francis: O-Oi America, tenang, sabar… lebaran baru lewat tiga hari juga… (apasih)

Gilbert: Gue juga mau protes! Kenapa gue di sini jadi sok dewasa? Terus porsinya dikit pula! OOC alert nih, OOC! Terus apa nih, satu chapter nembus 5000 kata? Gak awesome ni fic! Gantung Authornya, gantung!

Austria: Saya juga cuma jadi _cameo_… dalam bentuk surat pula. Sungguh tidak elegan…

Author: *pundung* Maaf semuanya… *terjun ke laut Jawa*

**In the end… terimakasih sudah mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampai akhir (walaupun akhirnya gaje gini *headdesk lagi*) Terimakasih selalu bikin saya senyum-senyum gaje setiap baca dan balesin review. Terimakasih telah menemani saya fangirling (be it SpaMano, USUK, or uke!Spain ;P) Thank you… for simply being here :) Setelah kembali ke kampus dua minggu lagi mungkin saya tidak bisa aktif nulis lagi (kayaksekarangaktifnulisaja -plak-) jadi mungkin setelah ini hanya akan merilis oneshot (jiah bahasanya -plak-)**

**Thanks for sticking up with me and my half-assed fic till the very end :)**

**Regards,**

**Ryokiku**


End file.
